RE-AWAKENING
by WATCHER89
Summary: The Legendary Super Saiyan Broly had a tragic past. It made him lose his sanity and under the influence of his father turned into a feared heartless monster. What would happen if he was cured of his insanity and given a second chance at life in the Earth-land of Fairy Tail?
1. ON STRANGE LANDS

Hello everyone. This is my first ever attempt at a fanfiction. DBZ and Fairy Tail are two of my most favourite animes out there. So I decided to make my first one as a crossover between the two.

The legendary super saiyan Brolly had a horrible past. This made him lose all his sanity and under the influence of his evil father turned into a feared heartless monster. What if he had been given a second chance at life?

 **INTRO**

 **The placing of the story is 4 years after majin buu arc in DB universe ie after the God of Destruction arc, and after the Macao arc in FT universe. Brolly has reverted to his 10 year old self. (The reason will be told later.).But his power is still intact. He can go up to SSJ2. Brolly will be massively OP and due to this I will bring in powerful villains later on. Storyline and dialogues will be slightly different than the original. I have edited out some content and also added extra contents in some areas.**

 **Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Super and Fairy Tail belong to their respective owners. I do not own anything except this fanfiction.**

 **CHAPTER 1: ON STRANGE LANDS**

On a bright sunny day at the forests on the outskirts of Magnolia. A small kid stood alone in a secluded area in the forest. His clothes were in tatters and he was covered in wounds. He felt he had collided with a planet. His head was groggy and he felt severe exhaustion. Suddenly he shouted "KAKKAROT" and exploded with rage. This sudden outburst made the ground around him shake furiously. The trees in the area were uprooted and the rocks and boulders shattered to pieces. The air itself was shaken in fear.

Even Magnolia, felt the impact of this violent outrage. People ran helter skelter in panic. Even the Fairy Tail building felt the effects of these happenings. Inside the building, a pink haired teenager and a black haired boy of the same age hugged each other in fear. A blonde girl was literally choking a blue cat which tried in vain to fly away. A white haired hunk cowered under a table while an almost naked broad was trying to protect her precious barrel. Near her, two men were arguing about who would protect a blue haired girl who closed her ears to get some respite from all the noise. Everyone except for a short old man looked absolutely terrified.

This explosion of power was taking a toll on his body. His wounds started to bleed profusely and his vision started to get blurry. Soon he collapsed to the ground from severe lassitude.

x-x

"Where am i?" he wondered as he woke up in a strange bed. His wounds had been patched up and he felt perfectly fine. "Am I still in hell? But this does not feel like hell" He wondered when a sudden realization hit him "How did I get so small" he realized he had reverted to the body of a 10 year old. "Just what in the world happened to me?"

"My body may have shrunk but my power seems to be intact "he said as he stretched his arms and his neck. " Last thing I remember, I was o\in hell and Kakkarot had beat me again"

"Kakkarot "he said as he clenched his fists in rage but for some reason he did not feel any malevolence. His rage was a result of his saiyan blood boiling at the fact that he lost to Goku. But he did not feel any murderous hatred towards him.

Suddenly it struck him" How am I able to think so calmly and so clearly? "Before, only the words death and destruction rang in my ears. My mind was clouded in the urge to kill again and again. But now I feel my sanity has returned to me"

Then, his past flashed before him. The death and agony he had caused and the countless people he had mercilessly killed. For the first time in his life, he felt remorse. He began to regret what he had done. "What is this strange sensation in my heart" he wondered as small droplets started to form in his eyes.

But who could blame him. The king of his home planet tried to murder him when he was just a baby for the fault that he was born with a high power level. This made him loose his sanity. His father used him like a tool for his wicked ambitions. He never received any kindness or love and so he was oblivious to all these emotions. He was taught only to kill and wreak misery. Now as his mind regained its reason, he began to experience emotions he had never felt before.

"Yo. You are finally awake. How long were you planning on sleeping" he dried off his tears and turned to see a short old man who had a broad smile on his face. Beside him he saw a pink haired old lady who towered above the old man.

"Did you save me" he asked

"I found you lying in the forest. But it was Grandine here who healed you" as soon as the old man finished his sentence, a fist landed on his head with some force.

"How many times did I tell you not to call me by that name" the old lady looked annoyed

"Sorry Porlyusica Sama" the old man apologized in a playful tone. It was obvious that he was trying to cheer up the glum looking boy. But it seemed to produce little to no effect.

"My my, where are my manners? I am Makarov, the current guild master of Fairy Tail. And what is your name son?" he inquired.

"Brolly"

"Brolly?That's an odd name won't you say" Makarov said with his trademark smile

"Thank You for saving me" Brolly replied.

"No problem kiddo. By the way that was some serious power you showed to cause that earthquake. Might I ask you what type of magic do you use?"

Magic" Brolly asked puzzled" I use KI. Is it like your magic"

"KI…" it was Makarov's turn to be surprised "can you show me your Ki Brolly"

"Ok" he said as he produced a small spherical ball of green Ki in his right hand. As soon as he understood that the old man was satisfied, he dispersed off it.

"KI" Makarov wondered" That is the life energy itself. Only a very few people in Earthland even know what KI this boy he can easily manipulate and recharge his ki. It's amazing. He might be Earthland's first ever ki user."

Breaking his chain of thoughts, Makarov again turned his attention to the saiyan "So, where are you from Brolly?"

Brolly did not give any response. Rather he folded his arms across his legs and produced a sorrowful expression on his face.

"He's had a tragic past. It seems he is not comfortable in talking about it" Makarov thought and he quickly diverted the topic "Brolly, how about this. Why don't you join my guild?"

"Guild"

"I told you earlier remember. I am the guild master of Fairy Tail"

"Guild"Brolly exclaimed for the second time.

"You do not know what a guild is?"

"NO I don't. I am not from these parts"

"Well that explains a lot of things" Makarov said and he began to explain to the saiyan about guilds, Fiore Jewels and so on. Brolly listened anxiously to his words trying to figure out where he was.

Makarov finished his explanation and realized that Brolly had more or less understood about the working of the country.

"SO Brolly, now will you join my guild?" he asked as he extended his arm to the saiyan.

"But will your guild people accept me" he asked slightly anxious

"Of course they will. Why wouldn't they?"

"Ok. I will join your guild" he said as he shook Makarov's hand. Brolly felt comfortable around the old man. He felt the old man gave off a fatherly aura. He wanted to tell him everything. But the fear that he may abandon him held him back.

"Before you leave get a change of attire, kid" porlyusica said as she motioned Brolly to follow her to the next room.

As Brolly left with the apothecary, Makarov wondered about the sensation in his hand "This kid... he is far stronger than Gildarts himself. He may be even stronger than any wizard saint I know. His heart feels so shrouded. It seems he had abusive past and has never experienced kindness or love. But I do not sense evil in him. It is my duty to lead him down the right path. While I am at it I should teach him proper manners also. He doesn't even know how to talk to people in the proper manner. Did he grow up in the wild or something?" the last line of thought cause the Fairy Tail guild master to chuckle.

"Ok. I am ready to go now Makarov" Brolly said as he returned.

"Alright then. Let's go"

Makarov and Brolly left after bidding their goodbyes to Porlyusica.

"Somehow I have been transported to a different dimension. But this is a second chance at life for me. I have to make full use of it and atone for my past. This will be the beginning of a new chapter in my life. This is my RE-AWAKENING"

END

 **HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS. YOUR REVIEWS AND FEEDBACKS ARE KINDLY APPRECIATED**


	2. A NEW HOME

**CHAPTER 2: A NEW HOME**

Finally, Makarov and Broly reached the guild. Broly found it boring to walk all the way when he could have easily flown here in seconds. And to add to that he had to match the slow moving Makarov in pace. But he sort of liked all the talking they did along the way.

"FAIRY TAIL" The sign read.

"OH! It's fairy tail…" "I thought it was fairy tale" "But Fairy Tail is sort of a strange name isn't it?" Broly felt tickled at the guild's name.

"Do fairies really have tails? Do they even exist... Like them, this place is an eternal mystery... A never ending adventure" "You see Broly, that's what the name signifies.

"When I think about it like that, it's not so bad" He was clearly amused at the reason behind the guild's name.

"Anyway, let's go inside" Makarov motioned the saiyan to follow him

As soon as they entered, than a big table came flying at the pair. It came unexpectedly and the saiyan didn't expect such a greeting. The table collided with the right side of his head and shattered to a hundred pieces. Broly didn't feel a thing. He actually thought that he had accidently broken the table.

"Sorry Makarov, I didn't mean to break that" he said to an astonished Makarov

"Don't worry about it." He reassured him " _Soon you will get used to it_ " he chuckled under his breath.

Broly was oblivious to this, but after the table incident all eyes in the guild were fixed upon the newcomer. He just kept following the master until he was greeted by a white haired teenager who wore a red dress. She had a beautiful smile on her face and he couldn't help but smile back.

"Master, is this a new member" she said turning to Makarov

"Yes, Mira. This is Broly, Our newest member"

"Hello Broly. Welcome to the guild"

"Thank you lady." He replied with a smile.

" _There he goes again with the manners_ " Makarov sweat dropped.

"SO Broly, where do you want your guild mark?"Mirajane continued not minding the saiyan's obvious lack of manners.

"Guild mark. What is that? Is…."

"Sorry. I guess I forgot to mention that earlier" Makarov cut him off "You are not an official member of Fairy Tail until you have your guild mark."

"OH! I see" he retorted

"So Broly. Where do you want your guild insignia?"

"Let me see" he was thinking "I guess I will have my guild mark in my upper back" he replied as he bared his upper back.

Mirajane then proceeded to mark him with the guild insignia.

"All set. Now you are officially a member of our guild"

"Welcome to Fairy Tail, Broly" she added.

"Who's the new kid, master" A black haired teenager barged in abruptly.

"OH Gray, this is our newest member, Broly. And also the person who was responsible for that earthquake the other day"

"What?" Gray clamoured "This kid did that"

"So that means he's super strong, isn't he?" a pink haired teenager cut in.

"Yes Natsu he is super strong" Makarov complimented him.

"Really. Then kid fight me now..."

"Calm it down Natsu. He just got here" Makarov tried to restrain the excited mage.

"OK. BUT after your break you have to fight me ok" Natsu challenged the saiyan

"OK. No problem" Broly said as his saiyan blood boiled at the chance of combat.

"That's the spirit kid… Anyway I am Natsu and this is Happy" he said as he pointed to a flying blue cat

"Aye" the cat retorted "Nice to meet you, Broly"

" _A talking cat_ "Broly was a bit taken aback " _But still I have seen stranger things_ "

"And the stripper over there is Gray"

Before Natsu could finish his sentence Gray bumped his head into Natsu's.

"Who you calling a stripper, Ash Brain?"

"You yourself, ice princess"

"Why don't you fight after you put some clothes on Gray…? "A blonde girl cut into the argument.

"Shit. Where did my clothes?" Gray flustered and went off to search for his clothes.

"By the way, Broly I am Lucy" she walked towards the saiyan. "These guys are a bunch of roughnecks but you'll get used to it, eventually"

" _You are telling me_ " he smirked

"Did you say something Broly" Lucy retaliated.

"No. nothing. I was saying it was good to meet you"

"Well... you sure have a way with words, don't you?" Lucy smiled at him and he returned the gesture.

Then he turned around to look at the rest of the guild members only to see their gazes still fixed upon him in astonishment. "What are they staring at me for?" he yawped

"Well, it's not every day you see little kids causing earthquakes and shattering tables on impact do you? You can't really blame them for acting all flabbergasted."

Before he could open his mouth to utter a reply an impatient Natsu growled "Fight me now Broly. I can't wait much longer"

"Hey Natsu. Act a bit more matured "Lucy tried to calm him down albeit it being fruitless.

"Ok, Natsu let's brawl. I don't mind "Broly too couldn't control his saiyan urge for combat.

"That's more like it" Natsu retorted as he charged in only to be stopped in his tracks by Makarov's enlarged right hand.

"Don't fight in the guild you idiots. Take it outside." The master screamed into Natsu's ears. "Let the fight happen in the Magnolia Park outside"

"Fine by me" Natsu obliged "That just means I have more space to run wild"

"Ok. Everyone let's head to the park" Natsu said as he rushed towards the door

x-x

At the park, everyone gathered and formed a circle around the two combatants.

"I am ready when you are kid" Natsu appeared restless

"I am ready alright" Broly responded with the same enthusiasm.

Before they could begin Makarov again interrupted them "Listen Natsu whatever you do don't hold back" Makarov had a serious tone as he spoke these words.

"What?" "Is the master serious? "He's just a little kid" the members conversed among themselves.

"Ok master if you say so. I am getting all fired up" Natsu seemed pretty happy at the orders.

"Happy, will Broly be ok if Natsu went all out" Lucy asked concerned to the blue cat who was also a bit concerned about the master's decision.

"Don't worry. The kid is going to beat the hell out of squinty eyes" Gray calmed her down" I can't wait to see him be the laughing stock of the guild" He added as he pictured a crying Natsu at his feet.

"Some friend you are…" Lucy sweat dropped.

"Okay Begin" Makarov gave the signal

"Here I come Broly. Iron Fist of The Fire Dragon" Natsu charged at the saiyan

Broly easily caught Natsu's punch with his right hand and threw him into the opposite direction. Natsu landed at quite a long distance.

"I am not done yet kid" Natsu got back up "Wing Slash of the Fire Dragon" he again rushed at him.

This time Broly did not bother to catch the attack. Rather he gave him a slight punch which knocked him out while also creating a small depression at where the Dragon Slayer landed.

"That settles it. Natsu's out. The winner is Broly" Makarov declared to a dumbfounded audience.

Only Makarov did not seem amazed at the spectacle that had just unfolded. Everyone else had their eyes literally popping out of their heads. Even Gray was left speechless. He was only joking earlier about Natsu being beaten. He never expected him to do so.

"Ok everyone head back to the guild" Makarov announced breaking the silence.

x-x

Back at the guild, Broly took his place near Makarov. He concluded that after what had transpired, everyone would be scared of him. He was trying to hold back as much as he could. But even that appeared to be too much. Everyone still kept staring at him

"Amazing" "You are something else kid" "That was some serious power you showed" Everyone exalted in unison out of the blue. "With you, we will be unstoppable".

Broly was overjoyed at this sudden shower of praise. For the first time in his life people did not fear his power. He scratched his head and tried to hide his embarrassment.

"Broly, you are great kid" Natsu said coming up to him "Let's fight again someday. I will surely beat you then' he added while still rubbing his head where the punch had landed.

"Sure thing Natsu" he responded with a bright big smile for the first time in his life.

x-x

The next few hours were spent in introductions. Broly could remember some of the names. Some people he found strange like Cana who could drink mountains of liquor and not get drunk and Elfman who could add MAN to any conversation with ease.

But it was Gray with whom he formed a good bond. He felt really comfortable talking to him than the others. He developed a brotherly affection towards him

He started to feel at home in his new found family in this alien world. He knew this was going to be the beginning of greater things to be unfolded in the future.

"I don't know what happened that I ended up in this world. But I sure am glad that it happened" he gleed.

"But wait a minute….Where did my tail go?"

 **THE END**

 **HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER. YOUR REVIEWS AND FEEDBACKS WILL BE KINDLY APPRECIATED**


	3. FIRST MISSION

**Disclaimer: DRAGON BALL Z, DRAGON BALL SUPER AND FAIRY TAIL BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THIS FANFICTION**

"You sure have a big appetite" Mirajane said perplexed as the saiyan was finishing of plates of food one after the other. He gave her a look of acknowledgement and went back to the task at hand.

"At this rate, there will be nothing left for us" Wakaba sighed.

"Before, we only had to fear the liquor running out. But now the food too!" a distraught Macao replied.

"Romeo, you better don't go near him. He may mistake you for food and eat you" he added turning to his son. But Romeo was more interested in watching Broly. It was clear that the youngster had taken an admiration to the saiyan. Macao was a bit disappointed that his joke did not go well.

"He eats a lot cause he's a man "Elfman expressed his well thought out reason.

"All of you just stop and let me drink in peace" Can yelled from behind.

"Both of them are hopeless" Levy affirmed.

"I'm so full" Broly patted his belly Man that was so good"

"I think it was about time you got full"

"Oh Gray, I didn't notice you" Broly turned to his right to see the ice wizard seated next to him.

"Gray aren't you eating anything"

"No thanks kid. I already lost my appetite seeing that spectacle"

Broly grinned at this statement.

"You need a lot of money if you continue to eat like that. You better take up jobs real quick" Gray remarked

"Broly how about you come with me on a job" Broly turned to see Natsu behind him.

"I have to decline the offer, Natsu. I want to go on my first job alone. You know, to build up some experience"

"Alright" Natsu was a bit disappointed. "But for your next job we'll go together"

"Ok. I look forward to it "Broly complied.

"And also when I return, we are having our rematch"

Broly nodded in consent "You got it"

"Ok Happy let's go" Natsu addressed his feline companion

"Aye sir" he replied in consent

x-X

Natsu and Happy then ran out of the door.

"Happy where are we going to find a blonde maid for the job"

"I know, let's go get Lucy"

"Are you sure Lucy is enough, the job said pretty blonde right?"

"Natsu, don't be so choosy"

"Hmm… I guess we'll have to make due with Lucy."

X-X

"Ok Broly, I'm heading out for a job too" Gray said as he got up." I actually wanted you to accompany me but I guess you have your reasons"

Broly waved to him as he saw Gray exit the guild.

"I guess I too better head out for a job" he thought as he went up to the request board.

"Let's see here. Monster hunting, missing necklace, flying fish, bandits, stage play, spirit healing. All of these look lame. "

"Haven't made up your mind yet?" Nab cut in.

"A young wizard like yourself should always be active and take up many jobs" he began to advice the saiyan.

"Why don't you try setting a good example for him by going out for a job atleast once?"

Mirajane interrupted Nab's seemingly useful advice.

"Hey"Nab was a bit annoyed "I am trying to find a job that only I can do. That's why. I am not lazy or anything"

"Yes yes we know "the white haired mage chuckled.

"Broly, if you haven't decide on a job. I have the perfect one for you." She shifted her attention towards the saiyan.

Broly looked back at her eagerly

"It's actually a big one but I think you can handle it"

"What is it about Mirajane" he asked eagerly.

"It's about a group of bandits kidnapping children at a certain village. According to the request they seem to have control over a powerful monster. It…"

"Seems interesting. I'll take it "he cut in enthusiastically.

"Ok, here is the request" Mirajane handed the request over to him. Then she furnished to him further details about the location of the village and all routes he had to take. After he acquired enough info, he proceeded to head out.

"Wait a minute Broly" Mira called "Do you have any money to board the train" she inquired.

"No thanks I'll just fly there" His reply shocking all those around him.

"Fly?" Mira was stupefied.

And before she could say anything further, Broly exited the guild hall and flew off astonishing everyone.

"So, he can fly" Makarov said to himself. "He never ceases to surprise me."

X-X

Broly arrived at the destined village. As he landed, he felt an ominous presence. "It must be from the alleged monster" he anticipated..

He looked around only to find the entire village deserted. The village was also surrounded by forests on all sides. "This makes this village an easy target" he thought.

He went up to the nearest house and knocked but received no response. Then he went upto the next house but again got the same outcome.

"HELLO ANYONE THERE." He yelled on top his lungs." I AM A WIZARD FROM FAIRY TAIL. I CAME AS PER YOUR REQUEST TO GET RID OF THOSE BANDITS"

"Fairy Tail" he heard someone say from inside one of the houses. "So someone finally came after all"

And in a few moments he was surrounded by people. They looked at him in a suspicious manner. This suspicion died down only after he revealed his guild mark.

Then a tall man who wore a red cape over his white dress came up to him and gave him a welcoming smile.

"Sorry about all the fuss, son" He apologized. "It's just that we are all going through a tough time "

"No need for apologies. " Broly retorted.

"So, Broly. I am Tarble. The village chief"

"Hello Tarble. Can you tell me more about the situation?"

"Not much for manners are we?" the chief chuckled

"Well… habits, I guess" Broly replied sheepishly.

"That aside, since you are from Fairy Tail I am sure you must be strong or they wouldn't have sent you"

"Let's keep it for later. Why don't you tell me about the situation?"

"Sorry. I beg your pardon young mage."

"I told you it doesn't bother me. Tell me about your situation"

"Every night these bandits come and loot our homes and kidnap our children. They say it's for some sacrifice. We tried to fight back but they are really powerful magic users and to make it worse they have a powerful monster at their control. We used to be a thriving village but now it's like a wasteland around here" the chief's tone was that of a broken could feel the immense sadness in his words.

The saiyan looked around to see the despondence in the villagers. He felt so angry at those bandits who harassed these people

"Don't worry. I will get rid of them for you. I promise "Broly's words which extruded of confidence and rage brought hope to the crestfallen villagers. Their downcast faces lit up on hearing this.

X-X 

Broly waited for the bandits at a corner of the village. It was already nightfall and he was expecting them any moment. He did not want to bring into their attention that the villagers had help with them.

Standing there, he tried to sense energy. He was trying to master the technique ever since he went to hell the third time.

"Strange, I sense nothing from the villagers. I only sense some vague power levels at a distance." "Those must be of the bandits" "Well they are approaching fast". Quickly he raised his guard and readied himself for the oncoming battle.

"Here they are" he said before charging into battle.

"Look a kid has come to fight us "one of the bandits scorned as they saw the saiyan.

"I am a wizard of fairy tail and I have come to stop you" he responded.

But they did not wait for him to finish as one of the bandits charged at him with a sword to only see his sword break into two. He didn't have enough time to be surprised as the saiyan's fist knocked him out of his senses.

"You guys, I am trying to lay off the violence. But if you insist I have no qualms about beating you senseless" Broly crossed his arms and remarked haughtily.

The bandits were a bit frightened. A few of them started to back off beginning to regret irking the saiyan.

"If we charge at him all at once, he won't stand a chance" a burly bandit reassure his fellows. They all agreed in unison and charged at the saiyan.

"AAH" Broly screamed. The sheer pressure generated from him powering up to far less than even a percent of his power catapulted the oncoming men to all sides. They fell down with some impact knocking some of them out.

"You know maybe this will change your mind" he smirked audaciously as he ascended a bit higher. Then he generated a small ki ball in his hand and directed it towards the burly bandit. The guy was scared out of his wits and he closed his eyes in terror.

A loud boom was heard which made him open his eyes. He was surprised to see himself still in one piece. His sudden happiness was short lived as he turned back to see an immense crater form behind him. The trees that covered the area were all obliterated leaving no trace behind.

"That's not even a fraction of what I can do. And keep in mind I missed on purpose. Next time you won't be so lucky" Broly affronted. The bandits around him were pale in fear while the burly one had fainted already. The villagers who had come out of their homes too witness his battle were also terrified." I guess that settles it "He said to himself.

"You pulled quite a number on my boys, brat" Broly diverted his attention towards the source to find a tall muscular man with a vile expression on his face. He wore black pants with a violet belt around it. His upper body was bare and it was covered in numerous scars.

"So you must be the leader" Broly could sense a higher power level from him.

"You are a smart kid. But not smart enough to avoid confronting us"

"Are you trying to threaten me? Because I don't feel a bit intimidated."

"You are pretty strong kid. So I won't be holding back"

"You better not if you want to live" Broly felt his saiyan blood boiling. "So, are you going to bring in your monster now?"

"You got it wrong kid. I am the monster"

This response took Broly by surprise. He did not expect such a reply.

"Demon Soul Takeover: Valker" the leader chanted as his body started to change form into that of a demon.

"This is like Elfman's magic. But unlike him he can use it on his entire body" Broly prepared himself for battle.

The demon form made the villagers cower in fear while Broly stood unfazed.

"I have seen scarier monsters than this." He grinned with excitement. " _Hell, I myself was one_ "

"I got to hand it to you kid. Many others would have cowered in fear seeing Valker. You are really putting up a brave front"

"Your transformation had given you has a massive boost. It's quite impressive. But I have seen stronger ones" the saiyan mocked the mage who was boiling with fury.

"I am going to rip you apart little kid" and Valker charged at the saiyan who kept his eyes closed while maintaining an audacious grin on his face.

Broly did not flinch from the blow he his face. Then he threateningly opened his eyes and punched him in the gut. The demon was propelled backwards.

"You are tough kid. I didn't expect you to be a threat" he snided while coughing up blood. His right knuckle was fractured after the impact with the saiyan's head.

"Well I'm just beginning" Broly replied as he came closer to the demon.

"My ki is building. Overflowing" with this he unleashed himself upon the mage. He pounded him mercilessly. Each punch of the saiyan generated a massive amount of pressure which even overpowered the onlookers. The one sided onslaught caused the ground itself to tremble. The demon mage was at the mercy of the saiyan.

When the dust cleared the villagers saw an unscratched Broly with his one foot on the chest of a pulverized Valker. "Never ever trouble the villagers ever again. If it was the old me I would have annihilated you without mercy. But I have changed and so can you. But, if you come back ever again I will show no more lenity." He warned the demon mage.

Then he got hold of a bandit who had regained his senses and questioned him about the whereabouts of the missing children.

Thankfully, all the children were found. The villagers thanked him atleast a million times. Many of them hugged him tearfully. The smiling faces of the people he had helped made him feel real proud of what he had done. The sight of children reuniting with their families also moved him slightly.

X-X 

Next morning, he bid his goodbyes to the villagers.

"Wait son" Tarble called him from behind." What about your reward"

"It's ok. You seem you guys have barely enough for yourselves" "Consider it as an act of goodwill or charity"

"Thank you son" Tarble tried to hide back his tears.

"Please visit us again" Many of the villagers told him.

"Of course, I will."

"Next time we'll throw you a feast." Tarble added.

"That sounds great" Broly conceived it to be a great idea.

"Umm... Mister Broly"

Broly turned to his right to see a young girl about his age. The girl was quite pretty and this sort of made him blush.

"Yes" he replied hiding back his embarrassment.

"I want you to have this necklace" she handed him a silver necklace with a green gem carved in the shape of a cross at its tip.

"It was my brother's. I want you to have it." She added when she thought he was hesitating.

"Um… I mean. Thanks" he grabbed the necklace rather abruptly and looked away. This made the girl giggle at his embarrassment.

"By the way, where is your brother?" he turned to face her. But this question made her face take a sad note. "I shouldn't have asked" he regretted asking her.

"He died a long time ago." She replied." He was about your age then"

"I …."

"It's ok. I am not sad. My brother would never like it if I were sad" she cut him.

Broly had never faced any situation like this before and so obviously he was at a loss of words. The whole situation was awkward and he felt relieved when Tarble broke the silence.

"Sorry to trouble you with all the stories son"

"It's no matter." "But I think it's time I headed back" he waved goodbye and flew off.

But still he felt that ominous presence shrouding the village. "Maybe I'm overthinking things" he reassured himself.

X-X

Everyone at the guild was happy when their beloved saiyan arrived unhurt. They all surrounded him and bombarded him with questions.

"But why didn't you take the reward money." A bewildered Lucy asked

"They didn't have enough for themselves." "And I guess their smiles were a big reward in itself"

"But still you just blew away 2 million jewels" Lucy just couldn't digest the idea.

"Lucy. Not everybody can be as kind-hearted as you" Happy interrupted with a sarcastic tone.

Everyone laughed as Lucy chased after the winged cat.

But suddenly all the laughter stopped when they heard a huge rumbling sound. They all turned towards its source.

"He he "Broly grinned sheepishly scratching the back of his head" That would be my stomach". Everyone sweat dropped.

"I guess someone's hungry" Mira approached him

"I haven't eaten anything filling since I left" he added with a goofy smile.

"I will get you something. It's on the house in celebration of you completing your first mission."

"Thank You Mirajane" Broly was ecstatic as he went after her.

"There goes all the food" remarked a not so ecstatic Macao.

"Isn't Broly just amazing dad." Romeo was saying to his father.

"He is something else alright" Levy agreed with him.

 **HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS REVIEWS AND FEEDBACKS WILL BE KINDLY APPRECIATED.**


	4. INFO

**Hello guys. I just posted this as a separate chapter to make some things clear.**

My fanfiction will stray really far from the canon. The story elements and all remain the same but dialogues and certain scenes may vary. This is because I don't want to create an exact replica of the original with Broly in it. So I have modified things as per my liking

My writing quality may not be as good as many other writers out there. This is because I try to update chapters as soon as possible. I only read through them two time to make changes and edit it to make it more appealing. I don't like keeping you guys waiting. It's just me. I don't have a beta tester or anyone else helping me out.

I might skip the Galuna Island Arc for the most part. Because I have something better planned ahead. I will certainly skip Tower of Heaven Arc. The reasons being : a) I don't want to write my Broly being in anyway even pretending to be fazed by Jellal, b) That arc holds a real emotional place in the story and I feel introducing Broly to it will only ruin it.

I promise you that I will see through this story till the end.

And most importantly THANK YOU GUYS FOR YOUR SUPPORT

And plzz share with me your opinions and thoughts.


	5. A Chanced Encounter

**BEFORE I BEGIN I JUST WANT TO THANK ALL OF YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT. Plzz Leave a Review or feedback. There is nothing more encouraging to me than seeing one of you guys leaving something on my review section. Be frank and speak out your mind. I like to take any form of criticism on a positive note. So speak your mind at the review section. If you have any suggestions or queries either leave it in the reviews or feel free to PM me.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DRAGON BALL Z, DRAGON BALL SUPER OR FAIRY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS. I ONLY OWN THIS FANFICTION**

X-X

Things were fairly normal the next day as far as Fairy Tail were concerned. Natsu and Gray were fighting over some stupid thing. Most of the others were cheering them on. Elfman was talking about someone being a man. Cana was drinking and Broly was finishing plates of food faster than he could swallow and showing no interest to what was going on in his surroundings. Lucy and Happy were seated next to him. Lucy was going on about her mission with Natsu and that she thought she almost died. While Happy was curiously watching the great spectacle being performed by the saiyan.

"Annoying" that's all he could think about Lucy's never ending tale.

"Hey Broly, you just thought Lucy is just annoying and loud mouthed didn't you" Happy read his thoughts.

Broly was a bit flustered at this remark. He couldn't bring himself to say anything or rather he did not have the time to say anything. In a short while a clearly irritated Lucy was chasing the flying cat which again made some snide comment about her doing something to Loke to make him run away from her earlier. This sort of made him divert his attention from the food.

Before further drama could unfold a panic stricken Loke rushed into the guild.

"I got bad news, Erza is back" Loke panted as he barged into the guild. Suddenly all the commotion stopped. The fun and active atmosphere changed into that of a tensed and nervous one. Then after a while a hurried commotion started with some people trying to hide while others tried to tidy up the place.

"Who's Erza" Broly wondered pausing his eating suddenly. But the temptation offered by the food before him was stronger than his desire to stop and think, so he went back to take care of his food.

Then he felt a slightly higher power level enter the guild. "That must me him, Erza." But still he didn't bother to look back. He was really hungry and nothing was going to stand in his way. He heard Erza scolding some of the others. Hearing her voice made him turn back. Seeing her made him laugh.

Everyone quickly shot a nervous glare at the saiyan. They had the expression of seeing someone doing something way worse than stupid. Ezra's glare was fixed at him. One thing she couldn't stand was her pride as an S class wizard be tarnished.

"What are you laughing at kid" A clearly annoyed Erza barked at the saiyan. Her brows twitched and she was trying really hard not to punch the newcomer. Her sheer intimidation made him quickly drop his amused expression.

"I didn't mean to laugh, but I couldn't help it" he apologized

"What was that which seemed so funny to you" an even angrier Erza shot back clenching her fists.

"It's just that I thought you would be a man seeing how everyone was so scared hearing about you. I have never seen a woman being intimidating before. So I was just a bit amused." he answered her honestly.

Half of the guild tried really hard to hold back their laughter. While some others just dropped laughing. And the rest just turned back to hide their laughing faces.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Erza felt a strange sense of pride hearing his reason.

"That's a weird thing to say for a compliment" Lucy sweat dropped.

She then quickly turned her attention to Mirajane "Is Master not here?"

"No he is at the guild master's meeting"

"Oh I see"

"Natsu, Gray" she quickly turned to the two mages who quickly stopped barging their heads and put their hands on each other's shoulders while sweating profusely.

"Hey Erza! How are you? We are just hanging out like best friends do"

This change in demeanour surprised Broly to no end. "They really are scared of her" he chuckled.

"Good to hear you to are getting along nicely."

"Also I have a favour to ask you both" Erza continued unaware of the real state of affairs.

"A favour" Gray exclaimed moving away from Natsu.

"Erza is asking for a favour from someone else" a few others bickered among themselves only to cease to a halt when they felt her stare fixed at them

"Yes, a favour." She continued "On my way back from the job, I stopped at a pub frequented by wizards. There I chanced upon a rumour" She then went on to explain about Eisenwald, Lullaby and Erigor. She expressed some regret that she could not stop them earlier. "If only I could recognize the name Erigor before"

"Now both of you. I want your help in stopping them. Be ready by tomorrow. You understand right?"

"Aye" both of them replied in unison.

"Gray…Natsu….Erza" Mirajane said stunned "The three of them on the same team "she continued in her state of shock "This could just be Fairy Tail's strongest team."

Broly looked in awe at Mirajane's sudden change in poise when Erza's voice cut in

"You are Broly am I right?" the scarlet mage turned towards the saiyan.

"Yes I am Broly"

"I heard about you beating those bandits. Sorry about not recognizing you earlier"

"Erza actually said sorry" the bickering resumed and was again stopped by her cold glare.

"Anyway kid. I like to spar with you once I get back from this job"

"Sure thing. I look forward to it" Broly consented to her challenge.

She then headed toward the door after giving him a welcoming smile

X-X

"Wow Erza really asked someone to spar with her" the others talked among themselves after the scarletress had left the guild.

"Is she really strong" Broly inquired turning to Mirajane who had just finished issuing some instructions to Lucy.

"Yes she is really strong. In fact she is the strongest female wizard in the guild" Mira replied

"This should be interesting." He thought as he stretched his limbs

"Anyway Mirajane I am heading out"

Broly got off his chair and prepared to leave the guild while waving a small goodbye to Gray, Natsu, Lucy and Happy.

"Where are you off to?"

"Just going for some sightseeing Gray"

"Sightseeing. I will come with you. You are practically new here right. I will show you around"

"It's Ok. I like finding things out for myself" he excused himself

"OK. That's great. But do you have any money to go exploring." Gray asked in a mocking tone

"Err. I don't have anything on me" Broly scratched his head.

"Here keep this with you" Gray handed him a small bundle of jewels. "That should cover some of your expenses"

"Thank You" an ecstatic Broly retorted.

"I will pay you back soon"

"Worry about that later. Just have fun exploring"

"I will" Broly waved goodbye again as he exited the guild.

X-X

The saiyan wandered aimlessly through the streets of Magnolia. Even though he's been here a few days he hadn't really explored the town. The town seemed really peaceful and the people around him looked happy and cheerful.

"If it was the old me I would have just dropped a Blaster Meteor in the middle of the town and laughed at the panic" "But now it brings me joy to see the smiles on people's faces" he was still a bit surprised at how things had panned out.

"I believe Fairy Tail is the reason for this town's happiness. They must be doing a really good job"

" _Achoo" Makarov sneezed while he was seated on top of a table in the meeting hall in Clover_

" _What happened Macky?" a cross dressing bald old man inquired_

" _Nothing Bob. I suddenly remembered all those complaint papers stacked up in the guild's warehouse."_

Broly took up a seat in one of the benches in Magnolia's park while he munched upon a large ice-cream cone. It was already evening and his aimless exploring had made him really hungry. He had never eaten ice-cream before and so couldn't decide on the flavour. In the end he ended up buying all available flavours. The shopkeeper was kind enough to give him a discount for him being inducted into Fairy Tail. He wasn't going to decline the ice-cream like he did the prize money. So in the end he got the ice-cream for about half the price.

"Hey Broly" he heard a familiar voice behind him. He turned to see he same girl he saw at Plant, the one who gave him the necklace.

"Hi. What are you doing here mm…?"

"Juno. It's Juno"

"Oh! Juno. That's a nice name" he looked away trying hard not to blush.

The girl had pale white skin and long brown hair. She had a pair of piercing blue eyes and well-shaped eyebrows to match it. To add to that her smile made his heart skip a beat.

"She is really pretty" He kept thinking to himself

"Broly, are you alright?" "Your face is so red" the young girl's voice cut his train of thoughts.

"No I 'm alright it's nothing" The girl could not help but giggle at the saiyan's nervous attitude.

"By the way why are you here Juno?"

"My parents used to come here every week to sell our produce until the bandit problem. But thanks to you we can resume our business" her voice echoed of gratitude which put him at unease. He wasn't used to words of gratitude. And worst of all it was coming from the opposite sex. Talk about being stuck in an awkward situation where you have no idea on what to say.

"So you were accompanying them?" he flustered as he gave her a reply.

"I usually don't accompany them. I really came here hoping to see you"

"See me! Did any more bandits show up?" he took an aggressive stance

"No silly. We are friends right? So I just came to see you"

"Friends.. I guess we are friends" He scratched his head while giving her a sheepish grin.

Before their conversation could progress any further they were interrupted by the girl's parents calling at her to return.

"See you Broly. My parents are about to leave" She gave him yet another smile as she hurried along to her parents. He waved her goodbye and returned to his previous place on the bench.

" _Maybe I should have asked her if she wanted an ice-cream cone."_

" _Damn it Broly. Why were you so tensed? It's not like you like her or anything"_

" _I really have no idea on how to speak to people, have I?"_

" _I am a saiyan. I can't be so nervous because of a little girl"_

The sudden rumble of his belly quickly broke off his thoughts.

"I better get something more to eat" he said to himself as he got off his bench and prepared to head back to the guild.

"Hope Mirajane will let me eat for free again"

X-X

On a planet called Earth in the 7th universe in a far off dimension, the universe's greatest hero and strongest warrior Son Goku was standing outside his home near Mt Pazou. His gaze was fixed at the stars covering the beautiful night sky. His youngest son, Goten stood beside his father.

"Dad, what are you thinking about?" Goten questioned his father whose strange activity confused him. They had been standing at the same spot for some time and all this while his father had done nothing but gaze at the stars completely lost in thoughts.

"I was just wondering what Broly was upto son" Goku answered back turning to his son with a smile usually seen in the faces of people when they feel they have helped a lost soul find its way.

"Broly?" A puzzled Goten couldn't hold back his sudden surprise on hearing that name. "But dad. Broly is dead right?"

Goku did not rebut. Rather he just ruffled his son's hair which effected a smile from the young boy.

"Come on son. Let's head back and get some sleep. You have school tomorrow, don't you?"

X-X

HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER. YOUR REVIEWS AND FEEDBACKS WILL BE KINDLY APPRECIATED


	6. Lullaby

**HEY GUYS. I AM BACK WITH A NEW CHAPTER.**

 **SORRY FOR THE DELAY IN UPDATING. IT'S JUST THAT CHESTER'S DEATH HAS BEEN A BIT HARD ON ME. I AM A HUGE LINKIN PARK FAN AND HIS SUICIDE REALLY BROKE MY heart .I FOUND IT DIFFICULT TO WRITE FOR SOMETIME.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DRAGON BALLZ, DRAGON BALL SUPER OR FAIRY TAIL. THEY ALL BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS. I ONLY OWN THIS FANFICTION**

 **X-X**

"Broly, wake up you sleepy head. It's time to leave" Gray continued as he shook the saiyan to wake him up. He was sleeping in one of the guild's guest room. The master had granted him permission to sleep in one of the rooms until he found a place for himself. He was having quiet a pleasant dream when Gray's efforts at waking him made him descend from dream world and back to reality.

He finally got up and yawned "whacht itch ist hGray?"

"It's time to leave Broly. We don't want to be late and invoke Erza's wrath, do we?"

"Go where exactly? I don't remember planning to go anywhere"

"We are going to onibus for that mission Erza talked about yesterday. I guessed it would be great if you too tagged along"

"But she only asked you and Natsu to go with her"

"I know but I told her I am going to bring you along too. It will be our first mission together"

The idea of going on a mission together with everyone seemed interesting to him. He was already planning to go on a mission together with all his new friends. So when such a situation presented itself he did not find the need to decline the offer.

He rubbed his eyes and yawned again. "Alright. Just let me get ready"

"Make it quick Ok"

"I will"

Broly went to take a quick shower and changed into his new battle clothes.

When he returned wearing his new battle clothes Gray was impressed at how well it suited him

"What have we here? A new look huh"

"I did some shopping with the money you gave me yesterday" he replied with a sheepish grin.

 _He had on a black, sleeveless hoodie on top. The hoodie had two dark yellow stripes running from his shoulder to his upper chest. He wore jet black pants which had a rugged look to it along with a pair of black fighting boots_.

"It looks great on you" Gray complimented

"Thanks." The saiyan replied with a light bow.

"I will pay you back soon" he further added

"Don't worry about it. Just think of it as a gift from an elder brother"

This made him go silent for a while before he produced a wide beam.

"Brother" he thought" I like the sound of that".

X-X

At the station Broly took his seat next to Lucy on one of the benches. It seems Mirajane had asked Lucy to tag along to keep Gray and Natsu from ripping each other apart. But she did not seem to have any other interest in coming along. This was clearly apparent as she sat there cursing her luck while Broly tried to calm her down. But being someone who had no idea how to comfort people, his comments had the opposite effect. Still he went on while also holding back the urge to hug the celestial snowman like spirit Lucy held in her hand. Even though he was way older than what he looked like being reverted back to his kid self had brought along with it some childish tendencies.

Natsu and Gray went on with their usual name calling and clash of heads until the arrival of a certain scarlet haired mage made them do a happy imitation.

"Hey Erza, we are getting along just fine like best friends are supposed to"

"Good. It's great to know you both are getting along just fine" oblivious to what was actually happening.

Then she noticed Lucy and Broly were also present. "It's good to have the both of you come along. You are both powerful allies to have"

"Broly is, but why me?" Lucy couldn't hide back her emotions.

"Don't be so modest Lucy. I heard how you beat 19 Vulcans to save Macao. Do not belittle yourself"

"My tales of heroism never ceases to surprise me" Lucy sweat dropped.

Broly too could not hold back his amusement at hearing such a misinterpreted piece of information. His amusement was but cut short by a Natsu who had suddenly become restless.

"Erza after we get back you are going to fight me. I promise to come only if you agree to my condition." Natsu suddenly barged in while a nervous Gray tried in vain to calm him down.

"Ok Natsu I concur. After we return we will have our fight"

"Great. That's what I like to hear. After our fight, Broly you are next" he turned to the saiyan.

"You are on Natsu. I will take you on anytime" his saiyan blood boiled at the mention of battle. No matter how things change, it seems the battle lust of the saiyans would never get altered.

"That's what I like to hear."

"And this time I will beat the both of you"

X-X

Erza continued to explain about lullaby and Erigor's evil plot during the train ride. All of them save for Broly and Natsu were listening intently. Broly was bored riding the slow moving train while Natsu was knocked unconscious by Erza. The only part where he showed some interest was when Gray and Erza explained to Lucy about the type of magic they used. Gray's magic fascinated him. He thought that it was really pretty.

"What is it with Natsu?" Broly inquired to Happy who was perched on his head. The blue haired partner of Natsu was at the same spot for some time. The cat had apparently taken a liking to his hair and kept rubbing its cheeks against it. Broly gently lifted the feline from his head and repeated his question.

"You see, Natsu can't handle transportation. It's due to him being a Dragon Slayer."

"So she knocked him out just like that?"

"That's Erza for you" Happy exclaimed raising his paw.

"Both of you" Erza shot in. Her piercing gaze fixed on them. That gaze even gave the saiyan a shudder

"Did you hear everything I said?"

"Aye" both of them replied in unison.

"Even Broly ended up doing a happy imitation" Lucy sweat dropped.

"Broly, I forgot to ask you something. What kind of magic do you use? We already told you about our magic. So tell us about yours" Erza added.

"Well, I use Ki magic"

"Ki magic" Erza was surprised.

 _Makarov had already instructed him not to indulge details about his KI._

" _Listen Broly, Ki is something only very few people in Earthland even have knowledge of. So just tell everyone that asks you about your magic that you directly channel your magic power instead of using spells. Tell them that this is known as Ki magic. This will prevent any unwanted questions in the future. If some unwanted elements get wind of a Ki user God only knows what all troubles may start to brew?"_

"I see you use magic power directly" "But that would require you need an enormous amount of magic power. That makes me want to spar with you even more." Erza went on ignoring a now conscious Natsu who was mumbling something when he heard the word "spar".

X-X

At the end of the journey after everyone had got off the train, Broly got a feeling that something was missing.

"I feel like we are missing something" he voiced his concern to his fellow guild mates. "What could it be?"

"Wait! Natsu we forgot Natsu"

"Natsu can't handle transportation. I am such a fool to forget that." Erza scolded herself. "Somebody please punch me as my penance." But no one really bothered to take her up on the offer.

"Guys while we are standing here the train moves further away from us" Lucy reminded them while pointing in the direction of the train which had disappeared into the horizon some time ago.

"We can follow it on the magicmobile." Erza shot in

"No need of that. I will just fly towards it"

"Fly" The rest of them were equally surprised. But before they could add anything further the saiyan darted towards the direction of the train.

In no time he caught up to the train. As he got inside he noticed Natsu struggling against a black haired guy using some sort of weird shadow magic.

"A bandit" Broly thought before he knocked Kageyama out.

"We have to go now Natsu" He picked up the dragon slayer and flew into the direction of the others.

X-X

"You idiot they were the people we were after from the start and you let them get away"

Erza was lashing out at the dragon slayer. "Didn't you hear anything I was saying at the train? Really, what am I going to do with you?". She went on venting out her frustration at the Fire Dragon Slayer who tried desperately to plead his cause. But apparently his pleas fell into deaf ears.

"He would have if you hadn't knocked him out" Lucy murmured to herself while a puzzled Broly looked on.

"I guess there are a lot of weirdos in this world"

X-X

"Erza go slower. At this rate you are going to exhaust your magic power."

"I don't care. I want to get to Erigor as soon as possible. If I am out of magic power I will just deal things with my fists." Erza shrugged off Gray's concern as she continued to push the rented magicmobile beyond its limits.

Broly was flying beside them. He was trying really hard to bring down his speed to the level of the vehicle. He couldn't understand what Gray meant when he said that the vehicle was going too fast when he felt it moved slower than the train.

When they arrived at Onibus station, Erza made a quick change of plans "Broly we will deal with them at the station. You go inform master at Clover about everything"

"But I want to beat up that Erigor". He pleaded.

"Its dangerous here kid. And also you can fly. You can reach there faster than any of us" And like Natsu earlier he realized it was fruitless to argue with the scarlet haired mage.

It sort of annoyed him. Someone labelling him as weak was something he could never look over no matter how close they were.

"Does she think I can't handle a few weaklings?" he grumbled to himself "If I wanted I could blow off this city to dust without breaking as much as a sweat"

"Broly. What the hell are you grinning at? Get going already" A sharp yell from Erza cut him off.

"Yes yes I am going" he replied as he started to lift off from the ground. Erza's intimidation ceased to produce any effect on him. But he still did not want to make an enemy out of her. He knew she was saying it only due to her concern for his safety. It was not as if she was aware that he used to be a terrorizer of galaxies who blew up planets for fun some years back.

He darted off after bidding his fellow guild mates to exercise caution. As he put some distance between himself and Onibus a sudden realization hit him "Where the hell is Clover?"

X-X

The saiyan was now flying around aimlessly around the canyon. It has been some time since he was going around in circles. Not only was he was bored to death, he was also annoyed at not getting an opportunity to beat up those Eisenwald guys. Ever since the incident at Plant, he hadn't got any chance to fight anyone.

His Ki sensing abilities had a limited range since he was not used to it. Due to this fact he couldn't sense Makarov. So it was plain obvious that he was some distance away from the master and currently there was not going to be further improvement to this fact. He was thinking about going back to Erza and the gang but he had got seriously lost that he did not even know the way to go back.

As he was engrossed in his thoughts, a scythe wielder was headed in his direction. The white haired scythe wielder did not expect a kid to be flying around. Frankly he never knew many people who could fly. The saiyan was too concerned about finding back his way that he failed to notice the scythe wielder. This resulted in an inevitable head on collision between the two.

"You dirty brat" Erigor barked while he rubbed a sore spot on his head.

Broly shot back a suspicious glare back at him. The description of Erigor that Erza had told him earlier somewhat seemed to match this guy.

"I am talking to you brat. Do you have a death wish blocking the path of Erigor?'

"So you are Erigor?" He exclaimed happily.

"I am Broly, a mage of Fairy Tail. I initially came here to stop you. Just my luck meeting you here. I was really disappointed thinking that I had lost my chance to beat you up."

The nonchalant reply from the saiyan's side annoyed Erigor to the limit. "You dirty fairy brat. I am going to kill you" Erigor screamed as he charged at the saiyan.

Broly easily dodged his attack and countered with a light punch to his shoulder which sent the master of Eisenwald flying. He then immediately appeared in front of him and punched him in the gut. Erigor coughed up blood before going out of commission. Erigor landed hard on the tracks. Broly sighed at the fight being over so soon. As he was about to leave, he heard Erza's voice calling at him from the distance.

He went towards them and before he could mutter anything, Gray quickly came out of the vehicle and placed his hands on his shoulders "You ok Broly" Gray's voice was full of concern. This sudden questioning also puzzled the saiyan.

"Yes I am fine. That guy was just a piece of cake"

"You have to realize that guy was really strong. But knowing you I don't find your answer surprising." Gray said on a congratulatory tone.

"Don't celebrate just yet" Erza barged in and appeared in front of him. "Where is that flute Erigor was carrying?"

"Flute?"

"Yes he was carrying lullaby to use it against the guild masters" Erza said as she got hold of an unconscious Erigor and began to search for the flute on him. But her search failed to yield any positive results.

"Where did that flute go?" A disappointed Erza lamented at her failure.

"Damn Kageyama. He's missing" Gray who had noticed that Kageyama who had accompanied them was nowhere to be found cut in. "He must have escaped with it"

"Dirty bastard. He tricked us" Erza couldn't hold back her rage.

"Who's Kageyama?" Broly questioned

"He was the guy who beat in the train" Natsu answered.

"But why was he with you guys?"

"We haven't got time for idle chitchat. Let's get over there quickly" Erza interrupted Natsu before he could muster up a reply. "I'll tell you about it after we have put an end to this debacle" She added as she readied the magicmobile.

X-X

When they had reached the meeting hall it was already dark. Kageyama had already approached Makarov with the flute. He was taking up a position to play the flute. Erza who knew what it meant quickly proceeded to stop him. But she was interrupted by a cross dressing old man who Broly would later realize to be Master Bob of Blue Pegasus. Another old man known as Goldmine, the master of Quattro Cerberus also joined in. They asked her not to interfere cause the best part was just going to happen.

Broly's mind was not paying any attention to the ongoing conversation. Rather he was thinking about something else. Standing there he could sense the energy levels of everyone present there. Even the old and weaker guild master's had an energy signal.

"This is definitely weird"

"Those villagers had no energy signal as if something was blocking it off."

"Now I'm really sure something was off. I have to discuss this with master quickly"

"There is something going on in that village. The villagers seem oblivious to this and their lives might be in danger."

These thoughts which occupied his mind were interrupted when the demon Lullaby emerged out of the flute. The sudden appearance of the demon startled him a bit but he quickly regained his composure and readied his fighting stance to face his adversary along with the rest of the gang.

"This demon is pretty weak for its size." He thought. "I better end this quickly. I have important matters to discuss with the master."

He rose up into the air and stood with his arms folded. "Listen Demon. I'll end this quickly. I haven't got much time to play around with you" He taunted Lullaby who found his taunt to be simply amusing. Never ever in his life had he experienced a little kid threatening him.

"Don't make me laugh kid. You are going to beat me. I am going to pu..." Lullaby couldn't complete his avowal before Broly caught him by his feet and tossed him to the side. The demon landed on top of the meeting hall while generating a light shockwave and destroying the hall along with it.

Makarov almost went cold seeing the hall destroyed. The other guild masters had their jaws on the floor seeing the little kid lift the demon like it was some plaything. Gray and Natsu simply smirked like they knew this was going to happen. Lucy had her eyes popping out while Erza stood utterly bewildered. She had seriously underestimated him only to be proven totally wrong. She started to have a hint of regret challenging him to a fight.

The demon got up on its feet and launched a fist at the saiyan. He quickly dodged it and launched a flurry of punches at it and ending it with a large jab to its head.

The demon's rage boiled over as it again regained its ground with some difficulty. Its head was still groggy from all the punishment while it prepared itself to execute some grand move. "I am going to kill you now you vermin. Get ready for the melody of death" He screamed before preparing to generate some sort of noise. But he faltered to do so. The saiyan's unrelenting barrage of volleys had drilled holed into its body and now with all this damage it couldn't emit any form of noise from its body.. "What? How did this happen?"

"I was going easy on you but I guess you are just rotten to the core."

"This will be the finishing move" Broly blared at it as he formed a medium size green energy sphere in his right palm and launched it at the demon. He then followed it with a larger energy sphere as he shouted "Gigantic Omega". This triggered a large explosion at the area of impact obliterating the demon along with a large portion of the area. Only a large crater stood at the place where the demon and the meeting hall once stood.

"That takes care of that" he turned to his teammates who were still finding it hard to fathom all that had transpired.

As he descended the guild masters were talking among themselves.

"Who is the real demon here?"

"What the hell is that kid?"

"Are all the Fairy Tail guys like this?"

"I guess I went a bit overboard didn't I?" He scratched his head with a goofy smile.

"You did" Everyone present shouted in unison except for Makarov who had fainted for real after mumbling something about bills and jewels.

X-X

 **HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER. YOUR REVIEWS AND FEEDBACKS WILL BE KINDLY APPRECIATED**


	7. Goku and Vegeta

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Super all belong to their respective owners. I only own this fanfiction and my oc's**

 **X-X**

Son Goku, earth's strongest warrior was dozing off in pretence of field work. After munching on the hearty lunch his wife had made him he was now actually sleeping like a log (and not simply dozing off). The entire morning was spent in training while is ignorant wife assumed he was working so hard in the fields trying to act like a proper grandfather to his little granddaughter. But could anyone blame him. If the peace of earth was threatened it would be his duty to defend it and for this he had to be in the top of his game at all times. Every time a new enemy had surfaced, he had found himself on the back foot. And also the fact that he was a fighting freak meant a day without training was like hell to him. But no amount of pleading would change his wife's mind to let him go train. No one can get stronger with field work, can they? So he made the field his new training ground. This was apparent with all the craters and holes formed around the field.

"Kakkarot, you big idiot" A sharp tone brimming with anger awoke him. Goku opened his eyes to see an angry Vegeta charging towards him. Before he could open his mouth to utter any response, the saiyan prince had already grabbed his collar.

"What's the big idea, Kakkarot" Vegeta screamed at his ears.

"What's the matter Vegeta? Did something happen" Goku asked totally puzzled. But to be honest he had a vague idea of what Vegeta might be angry about.

"Don't act like a buffoon Kakkarot. You know very well what I am talking about"

"Seriously I have no idea Vegeta." "You could try explaining, instead off barging in when I am trying to catch a break" Goku replied in his usual goofy tone as he forced Vegeta to release the hold on his collar.

"I am talking about the Dragon Balls you douf. Bulma told me you borrowed the radar a few weeks ago"

Oh that. Ha ha" Goku scratched the back of his head with his usual sheepish grin.

"Tell me Kakkarot what did you use them for?"

"Well you know ha ha..."

"You didn't use them for some kind of special training or anything did you?" Vegeta's frustration was at its breaking point.

"No. I would never do something like that without telling you would I?"

"Well I have my doubts about that. So tell me now honestly what did you use them for?'

"Well…' Goku tried to look away while he still kept scratching the back of his head

"Anytime now Kakkarot. I'm losing my patience" Vegeta was losing it. He kept tapping his feet on the ground while waiting for his fellow saiyan to speak up.

"Don't get so worked up Vegeta" Goku tried to calm down the saiyan prince. Then suddenly it hit him "Why do you need them for?"

"Well I ..." Now the prince was at a loss of words. Now it was he who broke eye contact much to the amusement of Goku.

"You want to know why I used them for but you can't tell me why you need them. That's not much of a fair deal, is it?" Goku taunted him.

Vegeta quickly though up something. "Here's a deal Kakkarot. You tell me what you used them for first. Then I'll tell you why I used them for later" Vegeta continued now regaining his composure.

"Ok Ok deal"

"Then hurry up and get on with it"

"Vegeta you remember the saiyan Broly right?"

"Yes. So what" The prince took a nervous demeanour.

"Well, I was training at King Kai's place one day and during a pause we started talking about old foes. And apparently he came up in our discussion."

"And" Vegeta's frustration was about to boil over.

"I began to think about his past. He never really had a chance to become a better person. He was driven mad when he was just a baby and his father used him like a tool" Goku spoke as his voice now took a serious tone.

"You didn't do some foolish thing like reviving him or something, did you?" Vegeta blurted out with his heart literally beating out of his chest.

"The truth is I sort of did revive him"

"You buffoon" Vegeta's fist came flying towards his jaw.

"Only a pea brained idiot like you would do something like that. You imbecile. I swear know chimps who could outsmart you."

Goku got up on his feet. He then took a serious stance and looked Vegeta in the eye "First listen to me Vegeta.

"Listen to you!" another fist came flying at him. But this time Goku blocked it with ease. But the prince was beyond any hopes of being calmed down. "Kakkarot, while you were at it why didn't you revive Frieza and Buu and every goddamn monster you know. Then we could have a Super Villain monster parade. It would be really fun. After the parade is over there would be hardly any planet standing in the universe. Then you can give them a lecture on moral values and yes dental hygiene too. Maybe they will be overwhelmed by your goody goody speech and blow you away first." Vegeta panted as he finished. Cleary he was frustrated beyond limits.

"Vegeta listen to me. Broly never got a chance. I thought it was only fair that he got one. Even you had a chance, didn't you? What would have happened if I didn't stop Krillin from going forward way back then?"

These words sort of brought Vegeta's temper under control. He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself. Thinking back he had also received not one but many chances to redeem himself and it was all thanks to Goku. Even if he did not openly acknowledge it, in his mind he was somewhat grateful to his fellow saiyan.

"Ok Kakkarot, I understand what you are trying to say. "Vegeta said finally calming down his nerves.

"But tell me what did you use the other two wishes for?" Vegeta asked after he took a deep sigh and folded his arms.

"There were other things to be done too"

"Other things." The prince cut him off again. "You didn't seriously revive Buu or Frieza did you?"

"No no I would never do that"

"For my first wish I asked Shenron to revive him without his tail. For the second wish I asked him to cure his insanity and revert him to his 10 year old self. And with the last wish I asked Shenron to transport him to some far off dimension so that he can have a second chance at his life."

"That makes sense. I never thought you would be capable of such proper thinking Kakkarot. You have surprised me." Vegeta replied after some moments of silence.

"Thank You Vegeta." Goku said taking in the words of appreciation from the prince. It was not every day that Vegeta applauded someone on something.

"So that also means we don't have to deal with him for now. But are you sure that he would change his ways?"

"I am sure of that. King Kai himself told me that if he had never lost his sanity, he would have had a good heart and never would have turned into such a monster" Goku reassured him.

"I'll take your word for it now. But another thing surprised me. Why would you want him sent to a different dimension? I thought you would relish the chance to face him in combat."

"I still have doubts of what would happen if he saw me again. Yu know he completely loses it when he sees or hears me. Then again in a far off dimension, he can rebuild his life without anyone questioning him about his past. But I do believe I will meet him someday. Then we will fight till our heart's content"

"Very well" Vegeta had now fully realized the drive behind his fellow saiyan's actions. He gave him a cocky grin that signified he approved of his actions. Goku in turn returned it with his trademark son grin.

"I have held up my end of the bargain. Now it's your turn. Tell me why you need the Dragon Balls Vegeta.?" Goku added now remembering their initial agreement.

Vegeta's face suddenly became panic stricken. It was as if his pride would be tarnished if he spoke any further on the matter. But he mustered himself up. A saiyan prince never goes back on his word (Most of the time, maybe). "Well Kakkarot. Today morning after I came out of the gravity chamber. I threw some stray ki blasts here and there around the house hoping to block them before impact. But one of those had a little too much force in it and I accidently blew up something"

"What did you blow up? Don't tell me it was something of Bulma's?"

"Yes it was you dolt. I blew up her entire cosmetics shelf" Vegeta bursted out.

"Whaaaaaaaat…" Goku fell on the floor laughing. "You are a dead man Vegeta. If Bulma finds out, she will murder you" He continued as he rolled on the ground thinking of what would happen when Bulma catches wind of all the happenings.

"I know that. If she finds out she would never let me hear the end of it. That's why I needed the Dragon Balls. She's gone out and won't be back till evening. I have to fix everything up before she comes back."

"I don't think you have a way out of this man." Goku still had tears on his eyes from all the laughing.

Vegeta did not mutter any reply. He was too concerned about Bulma's wrath than Goku's annoying laughter. He paced himself along the field trying to think up something.

"That's it Kakkarot. Come with me."

"Go where Vegeta? Did you think of a plan?"

Vegeta went up to Goku and grabbed him by the collar and dragged him away. "Come Kakkarot we are going shopping."

X-X

 **HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER. YOUR REVIEWS AND FEEDBACK WILL BE KINDLY APPRECIATED**.


	8. Advent of Zervix(Part 1)

**DISCLAIMER: DRAGON BALL Z, DRAGON BALL SUPER AND FAIRY TAIL BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THIS FANFICTION AND MY OC'S.**

X-X

The saiyan now stood atop a mountain, a few miles away from the guild, which had become his new training ground as of today. The place was big enough and was also properly secluded from civilization which made it an ideal training ground as far as he was concerned.

He had been at the same place since early morning and this was evident in the shattered boulders that lay scattered around him and the broken ground beneath his feet.

After a while he decided to take a small breather as he halted his "not good for nature punching and kicking". He took a deep breath and calmed himself. Closing his eyes he tried to concentrate on sensing the energy around him.

"Good, I am getting the hang of it. I can clearly sense my guildmates from this distance."

"That should be taken as a pass." He felt pleased at himself with all the progress he was making.

"Now it's time for some ki based training" he stated to himself as he began powering up.

X-X

Meanwhile in Magnolia, the scheduled fight between Erza and Natsu was about to commence. Cana was busy accepting bets for the event which was overwhelmingly in favour of Erza. Gray was asking around of Broly's whereabouts. The master had told him that he had let early morning to train and no one had seen him since then. The ice mage had been searching for some time and he was growing tired.

"I give up. Where the hell did he run off to?' Gray said finally giving up.

"But what would happen if two members of the strongest team faced off?" Lucy's sudden remark cut him off and he turned his attention to her.

X-X

"This body still can't handle my full power yet" Broly thought as he stretched his limbs.

"Super saiyan 1 doesn't seem to be much of a problem I think. But I better keep SSJ2 out of bounds for now"

"I need some time to adjust to this body."

"Now for some real training" he snide as his entire demeanour took a serious note.

Taking a powering up stance, slowly he began powering up releasing some energy. The dust and rocks around him began to rise up with the influx of ki emanating out of his body.

"Haa" he shouted out as he launched himself into the air. A small depression was formed where he had stood earlier.

From an elevated position high up in the air he lunched a flurry of ki blasts aimed at the ground. Immediately teleporting himself to the ground he blocked all of the randomly aimed ki blasts.

"Good. I am making progress. Now time for the big one"

He darted high up into the sky leaving a huge distance between him and the ground so that from the ground only a tiny dot indicated his position in the sky. He then charged up a massive sphere of ki and launched it at the ground with some force.

Quickly he realized his folly and dashed to block the sphere. He thrust his palms and blocked it. The energy sphere disintegrated into nothingness.

"That was really close." Broly sighed wiping off the sweat from his forehead.

"That had enough power to blow up the entire planet."

"That's it. No more super charged ki blocking practises until I attain better control" He mused giggling to himself.

"Now I better head back to the guild. It's already evening." The saiyan thought as he flew off to the direction of Fairy Tail.

X-X

"Why the glum expression, Gray?" Broly inquired to Gray who was quickly startled to see the saiyan sneak up on him like that.

"Where the hell where you all this time? I was searching for you since morning" Gray's voice had a tinge of concern in them.

"Well, I was off training"

"I heard. But most importantly don't sneak upon people like that."

"He he. I thought of surprising you." The saiyan grinned sheepishly.

But Gray why is everyone looking so down? Did something happen?"

"While you were busy training, the council arrested Erza."

"Arrested her! What for?" Broly couldn't digest what he had heard.

Gray began to explain to him everything since the beginning of the scheduled fight. "You see, that's why everyone is so down." Broly couldn't comprehend what he had just heard. He thought the entire arrest was just absurd.

"But she is innocent isn't she? I was the one who actually blew up the meeting hall, not her."

"It doesn't matter. The council do things their own way. Since you are new here, you do not have much idea on how things work. But this happens often."

"But that's not fair. I should do something."

"Don't, please. Do not try anything reckless. We are helpless in this matter."

"We are not, Gray. I will bust her out."

"Broly, I am begging you. Don't." Gray pleaded as he tried to calm down the saiyan.

"Don't try anything foolish. One idiot has already gone there. God knows what all ruckus he would cause." Makarov cut in. "The last thing I want is you trying something reckless. Unlike him, you would cause serious damage. So as your guild master I am asking you to erase that thought from your mind."

Broly looked around and noticed Natsu was not there. "So he is the idiot master said had already gone."

"Okay master. I won't try anything"

"That's great to hear" Makarov breathed a sigh of relief.

He wanted to talk to Makarov about the Plant incident but seeing the eerie atmosphere in the guild decided against it. Even Gray didn't seem open for conversation.

"I better head to bed and cool off. Today feels like a bad day. Good thing I already ate out."

X-X

It was already early noon when he woke up.

"Damn! I overslept. Missed today's training." Broly rubbed his eyes cursing his luck. He then headed towards the shower.

"Better get something to eat quickly." He though thought as he dressed up.

When he reached the main hall he was surprised to see both Erza and Natsu all well. He noticed Erza seemed completely down while Natsu was running around screaming about how sweet freedom was.

He went upto Gray to inquire all that had transpired. And was fairly surprised when he heard the state of affairs.

"So you see Broly, she was actually a scapegoat and not a sacrificial lamb" Gray added while concluding his narration.

"You didn't have to say that a second time. You really are an ice ward" Elfman Who was sitting near him remarked as he felt a chill creeping down his spine again upon hearing Gray's so called joke a second time. Lucy who sat near them had her head rested against the table and was muttering something about the arrest being just for show and all. He was not exactly sure if she was happy or sad about it.

Elfman then began speaking on Natsu's manly fight with Erza.

"Erza. Fight me now." Natsu roared at the scarlet haired mage after getting a boost from Elfman's question, shifting everyone's attention including the saiyan's towards him.

"Not now Natsu. I am not interested." Erza shot him down.

"I can't wait any longer." Natsu yelled as he charged at her. But the requip mage quickly ended it with a strong punch to his gut knocking him out.

"No wonder you guys are terrified of her." Broly said in a mocking tone turning to Gray only to see the ice wizard fighting to stay awake.

"I mhkh stacd" Gray mumbled out some gibberish as he fell asleep onto the table.

"What the hell? Gray you okay?" Broly asked worriedly.

He turned around to see all of the guild members had fallen asleep except the master. His anxiety was further enhanced when he saw a masked figure enter the guild. The master was telling this masked figure to lift the sell he had cast. This masked individual walked upto the request board, took out a job request and prepared to walk off. But seeing a little boy completely unaffected by his spell and shooting threatening glances at him made Mystogan come to a halt.

Mystogan himself stared in surprise at the saiyan who in turn continued with his threatening glance at the unknown masked figure. He then regained his composure and walked out of the guild while counting backwards from 5.

"That Mystogan bastard. He always does this." Gray who had now woken up uttered while he let out a yawn. And gaining Broly's attention.

"Gray, you okay? There was this strange guy..." Broly voiced his concern.

"I am not that surprised you were unaffected. And that strange guy was Mystogan. He doesn't want anyone to see his face. So he puts everyone to sleep when he comes to the guild. And to top that he uses such powerful spells too."

"That was Mystogan! You told me about him earlier didn't you?"

"Oh yes. I did. He is one of the strongest in the guild."

"That makes sense. His magic felt different from you guys. But I could sense he was really strong."

"I have seen his face." A voice from the second floor aimed at Natsu interrupted their conversation.

Broly looked up to see a blonde muscular young man who had a lightning shape scar running down his right eye. He was throwing narcissist insults at Natsu who was almost about to lose it.

"Who's that guy Gray?" Broly turned to the ice make wizard.

"That's Laxus. He is the master's grandson. Like Mystogan he is one of the strongest in the guild. But he's a cocky and arrogant bastard."

"Well he is not trying to hide that about him, is he?"

"Yea he doesn't." Gray chuckled.

"This is the first time he cracked a joke." Gray remarked amusedly.

"Laxus." Broly shifted his attention to the leader of the thunder legion. "Well, to be honest he has a reason for acting all high and mighty. He is crazy strong compared to these guys. I don't think even Erza, Gray and Natsu together can make him sweat."

"Laxus. I will beat the hell out of you." Natsu's raging voice broke his train of thoughts. The fire dragon slayer charged o the top floor. But he was immediately stopped in his tracks when Makarov pounded him down with an enlarged fist.

"You know you are not allowed to go there Natsu" Makarov chided the dragon slayer.

"But he started it" Natsu argued back.

"Laxus" Makarov turned to his grandson. "Stop it already"

Laxus grunted and looked away.

Broly noticed that most of the guild members were pissed off against him but were too scared to react. Even the ever smiling Mirajane was threatening to boil over.

"That Laxus guy reminds me of a certain prince." Broly mused to himself. "Wonder what he is upto now"

"Gray" Broly turned towards the ice wizard who was staring at Laxus with clenched fists.

"Gray what is so special about the top floor?" He asked in a louder voice effecting in Gray turning off his attention towards Laxus.

"The top floor contains S class requests." Gray answered.

"S class requests?"

"Only the strongest wizards who are labelled S class can take those. They are so dangerous that a small mistake can result in death."

"So that means only Erza, Laxus and Mystogan can take S class requests?" Broly added

"Not just them. Mirajane used to be an S class wizard and on par with Erza. She is currently retired but she can still take S class requests. Then there is Gildarts who is the strongest in the guild."

"Gildarts. I think I heard master talk about him sometime before."

"He is the strongest in the guild. There isn't anyone here who could fight on par with him." Gray went on.

"We'll see about that" Broly thought to himself as he produced a sly grin.

"What are you smiling about?" Gray cut in.

"Nothing. Nothing" Broly flustered out a reply.

X-X

"Anyway, it's a nice evening. You want to head out. We'll grab a bite to eat. My treat." Gray suggested to the saiyan who was involved in some small talk with Lucy.

"That's sounds great. Count me in." A jubilant saiyan responded back.

"Lucy, how about you?" The ice wizard asked tuning to the celestial spirit mage.

"I'll pass. I have some things I want to ask Mira-san" Lucy retorted.

"Alright then. Let's go Broly."

X-X

"Broly. Where are your parents? You never told us anything about your family." Gray questioned the saiyan who was munching on an ice cream. It was already night time and the saiyan's battle against food in the restaurant didn't exactly give them enough time for a meaningful conversation.

But this question which came out of nowhere immediately displaced his mood. He had no idea on what to say. He was a bit scared of the reaction people would have if they heard about his past. So instead of uttering a reply, he just hung his head dejectedly.

"Don't want to talk about it. Huh. I don't blame you." Gray reassured him.

"Why don't I tell you about myself then?"

"Only if you want to" the saiyan shot back.

"Don't worry. I told you right. I think of you as my little brother. I have no qualms about sharing my story with you" Gray replied as he patted the saiyan's head.

"My family were all killed by a demon known as Deliora." Gray began.

"I am so sorry about that Gray. You don't have to go on if it's hard on you." Broly voiced his concern.

"Don't worry. I believe it will feel better if I shared my past with someone." Gray smiled as he said these words. His smile made Broly realize that even though his heart was aching he had learned to walk forward.

"This Deliora was a demon from the book of Zeref just like that Lullaby." Gray went on.

"Zeref." Broly cut in. "He is responsible for a lot of misery, isn't he?"

"He is actually a legendary black wizard who existed ages ago. But his creations still continue to haunt humanity."

Gray them continued with his life story. Telling him about his time with Ur and her sacrifice and everything until he joined Fairy Tail. The sadness in the ice wizard's voice was evident and another clear cut thing was the effort he exerted to hide back his tears. Broly too tried his best to prevent tears from streaming down his cheeks. But still he couldn't prevent a few trickles that had escaped.

"You had it rough didn't you Gray- san. But I think all of them will be proud of everything you have accomplished so far" The saiyan tried his best to console his fellow comrade.

"I hope they are." Gray reposted as he dried a few droplets that had formed around his eyes.

"That aside. Who was that girl you were talking to a few days back." Gray asked in a mocking tone trying to alleviate the gloomy mood that now encompassed them

"Which girl?" Broly responded with a dazed expression.

"That cute girl with the brown hair you were talking to in the park a few days back."

"Oh! Juno. She is a friend. I guess"

"A friend. A girlfriend. Aren't you a little too young to have a girlfriend. But Juno is a cute name, I have to say." Gray continued teasing him.

"SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND"

"Yea yea .I believe you." Gray went on in his mocking tone.

"She was a girl I met during my first mission. She was just thanking me for my help. THAT'S ALL THERE IS TO IT"

"Calm down kiddo. I was just fooling around." The ice wizard couldn't help but laugh out.

"Anyway it's getting late. Let's head home."

"Ok Gray. I had a great time. Next time it will be my treat."

"I am glad to hear that. And you better throw a big treat. Taking you out to eat is causing serious damage to my purse."

"He he" The saiyan scratched his head. But then he quickly raised his head "Gray I think I just saw Happy fly off in a hurry in that direction."

"Happy! I get an eerie feeling that ash brain is upto something"

"Don't know about that. But I think I saw Happy carry a piece of paper that looked like a job request."

X-X

 **HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER. YOUR REVIEWS AND FEEDBACKS WILL BE KINDLY APPRECIATED.**


	9. Advent of Zervix(Part 2)

**DISCLAIMER: DRAGON BALL SUPER, DRAGON BALL Z AND FAIRY TAIL BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OTHER THAN THIS FANFICTION AND MY OC'S**.

x-x

"He did what? That stupid idiot. Does he have a death wish?" Most of the guild members including the master were more or less saying the same thing since morning.

It seems Natsu had Happy steal an S class request and had already left with Lucy to a supposedly cursed island for the mission.

"So that's what Happy was carrying yesterday. Looks like Gray's bad feeling came true." The saiyan who was currently halfway through his "great eating spectacle" thought to himself.

The ruckus that was created in the guild from the fire dragon slayer's action mostly arose from his comrade's concern for him. Even Gray who was seated next to Broly had a tinge of nervousness in his face.

"Laxus, go after him." Makarov tried his best to plead with his grandson to go after Natsu.

"Why should I bother?" The lightning dragon slayer replied in his usual arrogant tone.

"Because you are the only one who is strong enough to stop him."

"Doesn't concern me. Let the kid do what he wants." Laxus spoke completely unconcerned for Natsu.

But Makarov's words had a bad impact on Gray. He was already in a foul mood since the news was made known and this seemed like the last straw.

"Master" Gray shot at the guild master. "I cannot just let that pass." Gaining the Fairy Tail guild master's attention.

"I will go and stop Natsu." Gray added as he prepared to leave.

"Okay Gray I am counting on you." Makarov replied back.

"Broly, you stay here. This is between me and Natsu." He said turning to the saiyan.

"Alright, got it" Broly responded.

"And when I come back. Help me beat some sense into that ash brain." Gray stated as he walked out of the guild. Broly just flashed a light smile in response.

X-X

It had been some time since Gray left and everyone including Broly was getting a bit worried. The master himself was losing patience. It was already evening and neither Natsu nor Gray who went after Natsu had returned.

The saiyan had but already decided to express the doubts that had formed in his mind since the incident at Plant. Even though he felt it was a bad time, he had a feeling on the back of his head that if he waited any longer, something seriously bad was going t happen.

"I have to tell master about that or my mind won't be at ease." He notioned to himself as he walked towards Makarov.

"Master"

"What is it son?"

"It's just that there has been something troubling me."

'What is the matter?"

"It's about Plant. Ever since I went there, there was an ominous force present in the village. And also I couldn't sense the energy of the villagers."

'An ominous feeling. I don't quite understand."

"It's just that I have a gut feeling something is seriously wrong."

"Did the villagers seem strange to you?" Makarov too started feeling uneasy with Broly's doubts. The guild master also started to think that something or the other was wrong.

"No. They didn't. There was this girl I met in Plant who gave me a pendant. I met her the other day in Magnolia and she too seemed alright. But it's not the people but I felt a presence in the village that keeps haunting my thoughts."

"This girl you mentioned. Why was she here? Did she come to see you?" Makarov's voice started expressing the fact that he too had developed doubts about the village.

"She said her parents come here every week to sell their produce. She just tagged along with them."

"That can't be right. Plant and Magnolia have no trade relation whatsoever. Plant is at quite a distance from our town and not to mention it is fairly secluded. That was obviously a blatant lie."

"But why should she lie? Maybe she just came to see me, that's all." Broly tried to reassure himself.

"Broly, show me that pendant she gave you."

"Just a minute master."

Broly went upto the room he was allotted and took the pendant that was lying in his drawer. He then rushed with it to the master and showed him the aforementioned pendant.

"This is…" Terror creeped into Makarov's face as he looked at the pendant.

"This pendant has a curse in it known as Seth's Blood. It is a curse that drains away one's life force slowly. Since you are a ki user, you must have been immune to its effects. Destroy it at once. Now" Makarov panted as he spoke.

Without a moment's hesitation, Broly disintegrated the pendant into nothing. A slight amount of chillness creeped into the atmosphere as the cursed talisman was destroyed.

"There is something going on in that place. It was not just your gut feeling. That was given to you to either kill you or weaken you to a great extent. Let's not waste any time. We will leave at once." Makarov leaped out from the table as he said these words. His quick change in demeanour surprised all those in the guild who turned their attention towards Broly and Makarov.

"What happened master? Is something wrong?" Mirajane voiced her concern. Even though she was standing only at a few distance from them she did not want to eavesdrop on their conversation, and so was oblivious to the state of affair that had unfolded.

"We don't have much time Mirajane. We'll explain everything when we return." Makarov retorted as he rushed out of the guild with the saiyan.

X-X

Broly carried Makarov on his back as the both of them headed towards the direction of Plant. All type of thoughts ran through the saiyan's mind. Most importantly he couldn't digest the fact that a girl who he thought was his friend was actually trying to kill him.

"Here we are master." Broly said to Makarov as he descended to the ground.

"This presence. You were right there is an ominous presence here. And I think it has grown much stronger." Slight chills ran down Makarov's spine.

"What is this dark energy I am sensing?" Broly looked around in shock trying to find its source.

Both of them walked toward the village at a fast pace with Makarov leading in front. Broly did not want to let the master out of his sight and so he tugged close alongside him.

The villagers who had spotted the duo went up to greet them. But the saiyan had no time to waste. He did not show any form of greeting. His demeanour was that of someone who wanted to correct a horrible mistake he had overlooked.

"Tell me what are you hiding?" He barked at the inhabitants who pretended to remain oblivious to what he was referring to. Makarov easily noticed that the eyes of the villagers lacked any light. Broly must have not noticed this fact. If he had then he wouldn't keep the affair hidden for this long.

"I don't have time for this." He mumbled to himself as he tried to locate the source of that sinister energy. "This is ki. I am sure of it."

"But master told me no one in Earthland could use ki. And this ki is so evil. I can feel its presence but it's so hard to pinpoint its location." These thoughts ran through his mind as he frantically tried to sense its source.

Sensing around he was able to finally locate the source of that energy. Without a moment's hesitation, he launched a powerful attack at a small shrine located near the edge of the village. But what transpired was against his expectations. The ki ball he had directed towards the shrine was quickly caught by a figure that emerged from inside it.

"Looks like my secrets out." The figure nonchalantly barked at him.

"Who are you, you bastard?" Broly bellowed at him.

Before he could charge at him, the villagers around him started attacking him. There attacks did not have much strength but it felt completely robotic as if they were controlled. Now, he understood why he couldn't sense their energies. They seemed to be under some type of mind control. But still they posed no challenge to him and he quickly knocked a few out, or so he thought, but the people he thought he knocked out were back on their feet in no time.

"They are not strong, but it is as if they are like puppets. I can't use more force. If I do I would end up seriously hurting them."

"Broly, take that evil bastard out. He is the source of it." Makarov's words which pierced his ears made him regain his composure. Without issuing any sort of reply, he charged at the figure that had emerged out from the shrine. Makarov directed all of the people towards him as he fought them off trying to prevent them from interfering with Broly's fight.

Broly's initial punch was blocked with ease. He then threw another jab directed at his face which made him move back a bit. But he quickly countered with a kick to the saiyan's gut whose impact he really felt.

"That's good. I can get much stronger after I devour you, saiyan." He mocked at Broly before lifting himself upto the sky.

Broly followed suite and both of them stood face to face at some distance from the ground.

"How did you know that I was a saiyan, you fiend?' Broly barked at him.

'I know a lot of things. Most importantly tell me are you from universe 6 or 7."

"What, universe 6 or 7?'

"So that means you seriously don't know. From your rough and unrefined appearence I guess you are from 7. The last of the few saiyans that survived extinction."

"You bastard. What are you? And how do you know all this?"

"Then let me entertain you with my story."

"I am the last remaining survivor of a race known as the lyriads. We have a rare ability to travel across universes and dimensions. An ability so rare that even many of the Gods do not possess them. We are parasitic beings that go planet from planet devouring all organic life…"

"You are just filthy scum." Broly's rage was threatening to boil over. He again threw a punch at the Lyriad which he easily dodged. The parasite then quickly appeared behind the saiyan and kicked him some distance away.

"Let me finish little saiyan. You see when we were invading a planet in the accursed universe11, we were attacked by some filth known as the pride troopers. They were far stronger than I had estimated. They annihilated my entire race and almost killed me, the prince of the Lyriads, The Mighty Zervix. But in the last moment, I mustered all my energy to open a portal to this dimension and I have been recuperating my strength ever since."

"You bastard I will sent you where your race is today, you bastard." Broly barked as he rushed Zervix. The sudden collision of two great powers resulted in massive tremors that shook the entire area. For each punch the saiyan threw at the lyriads, he received one back with equal force. After throwing a few more punches both of them pulled back creating some distance between them.

"You are pretty good saiyan." Zervix continued with his mockery.

"This guy, his strength equals mine. That I am sure of. This is going to be one hell of a fight. I have to finish him off somehow to save those people." These thoughts clouded Broly's mind as he again took a fighting stance.

"I knew that pendant was useless against you. But I guess you have to try, right?" Zervix blurted out breaking the tension in the atmosphere.

"Tell me this then. What did you do to these people?"

"You see monkey boy, I was on the verge of death when I landed in this planet. So to regain my strength I have been feeding upon the inhabitants of this planet. That request you received was a way for me to get strong wizards to feed upon."

"But then what about the bandits?" Broly cut in.

"Those guys were not supposed to be here. There were no actual bandits, you see. They had come here a few days before you reached here. You could say that it was just pure coincidence. But lucky for me I got a good feed without breaking a sweat after you took care of them. Thanks to you, I am now at my full strength. Now the only thing that remains is to devour you and enhance myself."

"These worthless villagers were not even worth feeding upon. They are just my puppets who have my parasites inside them. But all hope is not lost. If you want to save them, all you have to do is kill me and the parasites would also die. But we both know that is more difficult than impossible."

"You dirty insect. I will obliterate you. You speak with no regard to the life of others. It seems like a joke to you. I will turn you to space dust." The saiyans fury was at its peak. Light shades of golden yellow slowly flashed throughout his body as he was losing hold of his anger.

"I don't need a barbaric saiyan to lecture me. What happened, did you fall in love with Juno. You have to admit that was pretty clever of me trying to use a girl to trick you. I would have had you if I had hid my presence a little better, isn't that right you dirty mongrel?" Zervix taunted the saiyan who grinded his teeth in rage.

"I am going to rip out your rotten heart, you worm."

The two superpowers collided head on. There was no more holding back. Both of them had charged to their full power.

Makarov witnessed the fight from where he was standing warding off waves of the villagers, turned puppets. He could only see two streams of energies colliding against each other in the blackness of the night where the only other source of illuminance was the full moon that shined brightly upon the sky. One was a dark purple aura which could easily be mistaken for a black aura that emitted a sinister amount of darkness while the other was a green aura that reeked of anger. Both of these energies with each impact moved farther away from the village while also rising farther above the ground. He was struggling to even keep his eyes open from the waves resulting from the collision of the two great powers.

X-X

When Broly and Zervix had momentarily paused to take a breather, it was noticeable that they had put some distance from the village and their current location. The parasitic Lyriad still had a sly smug on his face that expressed his contempt. But the saiyan had moved past initiating a conversation. The only thing in his mind was the utter destruction of the foe in front of him. He again charged at him.

Broly's punch was blocked by Zervix, but he immediately countered with a powerful kick to the parasite's gut that pushed him a few metres back. Then he launched a flurry of ki blasts at him and only stopped to catch his breath. When the scene had cleared the parasite came out unscathed. Before Broly could react, he immediately teleported behind him and launched a bone shattering punch to his spine and quickly followed it with a jab to the face that sent the saiyan crashing to the ground. He followed him and shot a ki infused kick to his head but the saiyan dodged it and countered with a kick of his own.

Both fighters then moved back a little creating a few metres between them.

"You are pretty strong, kid" Zervix remarked. "You see. We are both at equal strength but I have the advantage of unchartered regenerative abilities. Unless you cause serious damage to me, I won't die. So I have the upper hand here."

"Why don't you take your big advantage and screw it with that tree, you thrash."  
Broly dashed upto him and launched a powerful ki beam at the parasite's head. His sudden attack took him by surprise and he felt the full brunt of it. He crashed into the ground creating a huge depression with it.

"You bastard that hurt. That friggin hurt, you scum."

"Now I am really mad. I am going to end you." The parasite bellowed.

"Now witness my true and ultimate form you monkey." Spouting out these words he began undergoing a serious transformation. He started growing in size and his energy level went completely out of the charts. Even Broly felt scared at the rate in which his ki grew. After a few moments, Zervix now stood in his ultimate form. His entire body had a bug like appearance. He had grown a tail that extended upto his head with a pincer in its end. His mouth had large fangs projecting out from both ends. His arms and legs now had large claws. Numerous spikes now covered his spine and his whitish skin had turned a deep purple. His eyes turned a blood red crimson while still retaining their coldness.

"Now, I am going to torture you till you beg for sweet death, monkey scum." The parasite now spoke in his voice that had turned extremely shrill.

"I will enjoy devouring you."

Broly found it hard to fathom what he had witnessed. Zervix's appearance resembled a hideous monster. His power level was now tens of times greater than his own. He felt cornered for the first time in his life. He actually felt fear creeping into his system.

"So this is what real fear feels like." He mulled to himself.

Before he could regain his composure, Zervix began his relentless volley of attacks. He pounded the saiyan ruthlessly and with one extremely powerful ki blast, blasted him to the edge of the forest. It was a while before the saiyan got up on his feet, but he did not have any time to recuperate as the parasite started his onslaught again.

"Die, you monkey." The Lyriad blared launching a large ki ball at Broly's direction completely turning the surrounding area to waste.

As the smoke cleared, a battered saiyan lay on the ground. His body was covered in bruises and wounds. Blood had started to leak out from his injuries.

"Dead already." The parasite mocked as he inched closer to a battered Broly. The tees in the battleground were uprooted with most of them turned to ash. Boulders and rocks laid shattered to a thousand pieces. Large craters highlighted the fierce intensity of the battle that had unfolded.

"You think a weak attack like that is going to beat a saiyan." Broly's sudden outcry startled the Lyriad who had thought the battle was done and dusted.

"I have to say, I never expected a bug to be this strong."

"Since you were so kind in showing me your transformation. Let me show you mine." Broly flashed a cocky grin as slowly he got upon his feet.

"Foolishness. Saiyans can't transform. I have seen a lot of universe 6 saiyans and none of them could transform." Zervix rebuked his claims.

"Don't know about your universe mumbo jumbo. But when a saiyan goes super, the opponent seldom leaves the battle alive."

Broly took a powering up position as he began to rapidly power up. A golden aura started to encompass his figure. His eyes slowly started to change colour and his hair began to glow a bright golden. The sheer intensity of the light that was emitted due to the transformation blinded the Lyriad's eyes. The sharp increase in power seemed absurd to the parasite. Now it was his turn to experience fear.

After a while before Zervix now stood a fully transformed Broly. His hair had turned golden while his onyx eyes took a greenish blue colour. His entire body was more muscular and more defined than before. The insane increase in power made the parasite tremble. The sheer pressure was too much for him to handle. He felt like his entire body collapse from the massive amount of energy that radiated from the saiyan.

"Now let me see you handle a super saiyan." Broly taunted the Lyriad.

"A super saiyan. So some legends were true after all." Zervix riposted trying to act as calm as possible. But the fear in his heart was clearly evident in his speech.

"Now prepare yourself bug. I am going to bring the wrath of hell upon you. Let me show you why I used to be feared as the Legendary Super Saiyan."

X-X

 **HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER. YOUR REVIEWS AND FEEDBACKS WILL BE KINDLY APPRECIATED**


	10. Advent of Zervix(Conclusion)

Hello Guys, I am back with another chapter. Let me begin by **thanking you for all your support and reviews**.

Before I begin I have a few things to explain regarding the story.

 **First: POWER LEVELS**

There are actually a lot of different arguments about how much is the power level reading of each character and also equal number of posts and discussions on how much a boost super saiyan actually gives. So I am basing my calculations on a certain explanation I read some time ago. I don't remember who the author was, but if he is reading this I offer my thanks because I felt it was fairly accurate and came with proper explanations. The following are based on what I have read.

Super saiyan 1 is a 50x multiplier. But it this is applicable only to the initial rage induced transformation. We know there are 3 grades of super saiyan in each form. So initial gives you 50x boost. When you learn to control it you ascend to grade 1 which is a 100x multiplier. So in this way:

SSJ1 Grade 1: 100x

SSJ1 Grade 2: 150x

SSJ1 Grade 3: 200x

SSJ2 Grade1: 250x

SSJ2 Grade 2: 300x

SSJ2 Grade 3: 350x

SSJ3 Grade1: 400x

SSJ3 Grade2: 450x

SSJ3 Grade3: 500x

This actually made sense due to one main point of reasoning: During the Majin Buu arc, Goku's base power level was estimated by the author to be 200 million. Kid Buu was at 100 billion. So when Goku went SSJ3 Grade 3 his power level was 200m x 500 = 100 billion. This is fairly accurate as Goku fought on par with Kid Buu and mainly lost out due to the Majin's regenerative abilities. Even Goku had stated he could generate enough power to beat Buu if he was fresh and avoided the fight to drag on so Vegeta could have a chance.

Now all of Broly's transformations are of Grade 3 and of LSSJ class. Then about The LSSJ form there are a lot of explanations. And add to that the fact Broly is a non-canon character we don't get much on this form. But I like to think that like Kale, LSSJ is a sort of berserker form. After Kale learned to control it, she looked like any other saiyan but much bigger. So here, in my fic, LSSJ doesn't give you a greater power boost but has the advantage that it exerts only a quarter of the strain the normal supersaiyan exerts on your body. So Broly can maintain that form for much longer and will have the upper hand against a regular supersaiyan of equal strength. So keeping these in mind the power levels are as follows:

Zervix Base Form: 100 Million.

Zervix Mutant Form: x10 multiplier = 1 Billion

Broly Base Form: 100 Million

Broly LSSJ1: x200 = 20 Billion.

Now as for Super Saiyan Blue, he would achieve that form only later into the story. I have an idea planned out on how to make him achieve that. I will give a brief explanation how strong his SSB is after that chapter which is still further away.

PS: I chose this scaling after a lot of research. I tried my best to find a better alternative than this one (Like I mentioned earlier, I read this explanation quite some time ago). But, unfortunately I did not find anything that was superior to this one. So I have decided to go with this one. And please do not flame me over this. We are all entitled to our opinion. And power levels in the Dragon Ball universe are debated over endlessly. Even Toriyama himself doesn't know the exact power levels of his characters.

 **Second: NEW MOVES**

To be honest the only moves we know of Broly are the ones in Xenoverse games and all of them are dull. Gigantic Omega and Blaster Meteor will still keep their places but the rest won't. Here I am introducing three new moves for my saiyan. I will give explain in detail how they are launched. I haven't given details on when he learned these attacks, so take it that he learned these during his time in hell. The order given below is from the least strong to the strongest:

1\. **VOID NOVA**

Broly fully stretches out his arms in front of him and claps them together, slowly separating them while generating green energy currents between his palms.

Then he brings both his arms towards him while clenching his fists. (This step is similar to how piccolo charges the EVIL EXPLOSION).

Then he releases an ultra-fierce ki beam with both his palms facing forward. (Release position is similar to Vegeta's Galick Gun).

2\. **ARMMAGEDDON**

Broly concentrates energy on his fingertips creating small ki spheres in each fingertip i.e. a total of 10(5 in each hand.)

Then he combines the ki spheres in each hand to create two larger spheres, one in each hand.

Then he combines the two spheres together. (This action is similar to Beerus forming the SPHERE OF DESTRUCTION in Xenoverse.). Creating a large sphere packed with ki. (Size of the sphere is similar to Cooler's Supernova in Xenoverse.).

This ki packed sphere when launched annihilates everything in his path.

3\. **SOUL INFERNO**

This will be his ultimate move.

Broly assumes a powering up position and charges himself to the maximum. Then he launches an extremely powerful energy beam from his entire body which is packed with the entire energy he has charged upto. The downside of this attack is after it is launched, he would need some time to regain his stamina as it is highly taxing on the body.

 **That does it for the explanation part. So without further dawdling, off we go to the story**.

X-X

 **DISCLAIMER** **: DRAGON BALL Z, DRAGON BALL SUPER AND FAIRY TAIL BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS. I DO NOT**

 **OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THIS FANFICTION AND MY OC'S.**

X-X

"So this is the power of a super saiyan. What incredible power." The parasite thought to himself as the saiyan prepared for his onslaught. Zervix found that each and every fibre of his being was shivering out of fear. He has taken down foes far stronger than him due to courtesy of his regenerative abilities. But here the difference in power levels was far beyond his wildest dreams. He couldn't find any way to gain the upper hand. He was even struggling to stand up straight because of the peer pressure the saiyan was generating. When he had crossed into this dimension, he thought all the inhabitants were easy pickings. The biggest power level that he could sense was nowhere near his own. But now it was as if the Gods had sent a saviour in the form of a saiyan to this planet.

But even though he was a parasite, he still had his pride as the last remaining survivor and as the prince of his race, no way in hell he was going down without a fight. He took his fighting stance although he knew that this might turn out to be his last battle. The Lyriad's face gave away his feeling of extreme fear albeit him trying his best to put up a brave front. And his eyes did not do much to help at all. The reckoning for his sins had come at last.

Broly did not wait for an invitation as he began his onslaught on the parasite. He delivered a bone shattering punch to his jaw and followed it with a knee to the gut making the parasite spat out violet plasma. He grabbed him by his tail and slammed him to the ground. This resulted in a massive depression at the area of impact. Without a moment's respite, the saiyan delivered a blow to the parasite further deepening the large crater he was lying on. Then a kick to the jaw sent the Lyriad fly backwards while he drilled through the ground leaving his path traced upon the ground.

Before he could even open his eyes, the super saiyan launched the parasite into the air and launched an intense ki blast at him. The blast destroyed some part of the parasite's body and before the alien could heal up, the saiyan held him in his vice grip and launched a flurry of ki blasts at point blank range. This caused massive damage to the Lyriad who was again sent plummeting to the ground.

Zervix stood up as the dust cleared panting, completely out of breath. His body had begun to heal but the sharp pain did not subside. He desperately tried to find a way to put some distance between himself and the legendary super saiyan. What he was vying for was a chance to use his abilities and escape to some other world. The major downside of his rare talent, being the long charging time, hindered his chances.

The saiyan had a haughty grin on his face as he slowly descended to the ground, in front of the Lyriad. "For your enlightenment, let me tell you. I have been holding back. This is not even 30% of my full strength."

Zervix only grunted in reply as he desperately tried to think of a way to escape.

"Not so talkative now, are we? What happened to that big mouth of yours?"

"Listen bug, when I told you I was going to destroy you, that was not my confidence speaking. It was my arrogance."

Broly then teleported himself behind Zervix and crashed his fist into his spine creating a bone shattering echo as the parasite cried out in sheer agony. He then threw him into the air and charged at him with a ki sphere in his hand.

The Lyriad took advantage of the small moment of respite he had got and ripped out his right arm and threw it at the saiyan who easily dodged it. The saiyan then clattered the sphere into the parasite's gut.

The Lyriad had a rare ability to control his body parts individually. So he seized the opportunity to direct his right arm with its claws projecting out towards the saiyan's back. He felt proud of his clever scheme but his joy was only lasted for a short moment when he saw that his arm had actually impacted with an afterimage and went right through it. The saiyan then appeared behind him and thrust a roundabout kick that pummelled the parasite further into the air. Broly then caught hold of the arm and disintegrated it into nothingness.

X-X

Back at the village Makarov had just finished casting a binding spell on the last of the residents of Plant. His age was starting to act up as he felt severe exhaustion after his ordeal. The high intensity fight between two superpowers was not helping his cause. The violent outburst resulting due to the exchange of blows sent massive shockwaves that even cracked up the land where he stood upon. He struggled to stay put as each wave threatened to knock him off his footing. With all his strength he clinged onto a pillar to retain his balance.

The Fairy Tail guild master could not sense Ki like the saiyan. But he could clearly perceive the massive surge in the saiyan's power. It was nothing like he had seen before. When they were colliding against each other at the peak of their base form, Makarov found it utterly unbelievable that such beings could exist. When Zervix underwent his mutation, Makarov couldn't even fathom anyone exceeding that level of strength. But now the saiyan's power level was completely out of the charts. The parasite's energy now paled his comparison to that of his _adopted child_.

"Good thing, I found him before anyone else. His entire mind was clouded in doubts and he was struggling to find guidance. If he had felt into the wrong hands, they could have misused his power for malignancy."

"But I can be at ease. Because, now he is using his strength to protect what he cherishes."

With these Makarov enthused himself.

But even still, a small fraction of quandary surrounded him, on whether the saiyan would be able to control this strength. If worse comes to worst, he could go berserk and wipe out everything. The guild master knew if that happened, not only he, but even the strongest wizards of Earthland would be helpless.

Thinking back, he recalled his first encounter with the saiyan and how lost he was within. He remembered how much joy it brought him when Makarov had asked him to join the guild. The smile he had on when he made new friends. Reminiscing this, started to cleave away all the suspicions from the wizard saint's mind. He cursed at himself for beginning to doubt Broly.

"NO. Nothing pernicious is going to befall. After he finishes off that rotten bug, both of us are going back to the guild and I am treating him to a hearty meal."

"This is what's going to happen."

X-X

Zervix was out of anymore tricks to play. The last one he had failed miserably and now it appeared that the saiyan was preparing for his finishing move.  
"It's now or never" He thought as he ripped open his belly revealing another mouth inside it.

"Here saiyan, taste my most powerful attack." Zervix roared as he began gathering energy for his big attack.

"Blood Crimson." He bellowed and launched a crimson red beam at the super saiyan.

Zervix had hoped to cause some damage to his foe but dashing his hopes to dust, the saiyan merely stretched out his right arm and blocked the entirety of the attack completely dissipating it.

"Now it's my turn. Before I finish you off, let me express my gratitude for a wonderful battle." Broly proclaimed at the same time preparing to initiate the fatal blow.

Charging up he prepared his attack. "Void Nova" he blared as he launched an ultra-fierce ki blast at the parasite.

The last thing that Zervix saw was the blinding light emanating from the super saiyan's attack before his entire being disseminated into nothingness. When everything had settles down not even a trace of Zervix remained.

Broly powered down to his base form after he had made sure that it was really over. His wounds started to hurt again after the rush of adrenaline from the battle had come down. He tried stretching his limbs to get some respite. But more importantly, the inhabitants of Plant were of more concern to him.

Even from this far-off he could make out that the villagers were returning to their old self, which brought great relief to him. Along with a great amount of exuberance that he was able to save them. Dusting off and setting what remained of his clothing up straight, he headed towards the direction of the village.

X-X

Back at Plant, the inhabitants were slowly returning to their old selves. Makarov tried the best he could with whatever little healing magic he was aware of. It wasn't doing any wonders but it still helped many from dying from all the sheer exertion that was upon their bodies.

The Fairy Tail guild master asked around to anyone who was able to walk whether they recalled anything about the ordeal. Sadly, none of them seemed to remember anything. Makarov himself pondered on whether to inform them on what had happened, but he awaited for Broly's return to confirm on the entirety of things that had transpired.

From the time he met Broly, he had a feeling deep down that he was not of this world. The thought might seem absurd to many but to the wizard saint, it seemed probable. This incident with Zervix affirmed his doubts. Broly was an ally but this Zervix was not. If he went into further details on what had happened, the council, neighbouring kingdoms, everyone around the world would start to dig upon the matter. Not only would it create a hell like scenario for his little saiyan but also mass panic and confusion may break out. No one is going to sit still if they knew individuals capable of destroying continents on a whim existed somewhere and may one day show up in front of their homes and destroy everything.

All this prevented the guild master from divulging too much into details.

"Master, how is everyone." The familiar voice of the saiyan broke Makarov's train of thoughts.

"Everyone seems to be exhausted but the will survive." Makarov replied rather abruptly. He still couldn't wrap his head around everything.

"That's good to hear." "But does anyone remember anything?'

"They don't son. It seems they feel like they just woke up."

Broly felt assuaged on hearing that. "Master, please don't tell them everything. Could you just lie and say some evil mage did this."

"That was my plan all along. But you have some serious explaining to do once we get back to the guild."

"I'll tell you everything you want to know. But first, there is something I have to do." He said as his eyes wandered among the crowd searching for a familiar face.

"Juno. You ok." Broly ran up to the person who he was frantically searching among the crowd.

The girl did not utter a reply. She just stared at him with a sad expression. The saiyan didn't know how to react. Shocked would be too vague a word to explain the expression on his face.

A small amount of fear started to creep into his mind. A type of fear that could be related to loss.

"What's with the face? Don't worry, it's all taken care off. The bad guys won't come gain." Somehow he forced himself to look calm.

Juno forced a smile, but it was hollow, so hollow that even the saiyan could figure it out that it was not genuine. He felt like his fears were coming to fruition.

"I am glad you are safe." He stated blandly as began to turn back and head towards the master. The walk back towards the master felt like an eternity. Somehow he couldn't muster up any strength in his legs to run. The first friend he made did not remember him. Not just she, no one in the village remembered him. He felt so good with himself when he had helped the villagers back then. It was the first time he did anything morally righteous. He himself had told the master earlier that he was glad that they did not remember anything, but he had said those words without thinking clearly .But now it felt like a lie. He did not know what pained him more. Juno not remembering him or the feeling that the first time he helped someone was all built upon falsity.

The villager elder was listening keenly to all that Makarov was saying. A few of the more able villagers who was able to get back upon their feet also listened intently as the Fairy Tail guild master went on to explain everything. But Makarov held back details about the enemy. Makarov told them that Broly had stopped the nemesis who were a bunch of mages from the dark guild _Blood Rose_ who were trying to turn the villagers to puppets.

Blood rose was a dark guild Makarov had defeated in his youth. He lied that some remaining followers had done the deed. The guild master was very well aware that those Blood Rose guys had a better chance at learning particle physics than scratching Broly. But he couldn't find any better alternatives to come up with. So he fabricated a false story while keeping his fingers crossed.

X-X

The inhabitants of Plant found it unbelievable that they were being tricked all this time. Many were angry, some expressed sadness while some expressed joy that it was all back to normal.

When everything had settled down, the village head Tarble came upto the duo.

"Thank You" was all he could say before he hugged the guild master in gratitude.

"It was all Broly here who did it. I was just playing a supporting role." Makarov responded shrugging his shoulders.

Tarble turned towards the saiyan and bowed down to him. "I heard all that happened. Sorry about earlier. It was not us who did that."

"I hope you can forgive us."

"It's ok. I know you are not to blame. So do not apologise."

Broly held out his hand to the village chief who took up the request and shook his hand.

Juno then came upto him. "Thank You for all that you have done. But everything that happened before, it was not me. So forgive me."

"That's ok." Was all Broly said. The girl who stood before him now felt ages apart from the one he had met earlier. There was no warming smile or the cheerful nature about her. All that the saiyan could do was contemplate that things were not as they seemed.

Along with the sadness brimming up he also felt immense anger boiling up inside him against the parasite on being made a fool off. If Zervix came up before him now, he had enough fury built up inside him that he would have tortured him till he died from the pain.

"Sorry about her." Tarble cut in. "Her parents and her brother were killed when she was really young. After that she had always been this way."

"I am sorry." He muttered back quickly glancing at the girl who stood beside him.

Then turning to Makarov "Master, it's time we headed back."

Makarov could feel that he almost choked upon those words. The guild master was not able to come up with an adequate reply. He just nodded in consent.

After all the goodbyes, the apologies and the expressions of gratitude, both of them headed back.

X-X

Unlike the time when they departed to the village, both of them were currently walking towards their destination. Some time had passed and still silence prevailed. The saiyan seemed not in a mood for conversation, while Makarov tried in vain on how to initiate one.

Just then the guild master noticed his face. He caught upto the saiyan who was walking in front and laid a hand upon his shoulder.

"It's ok. Let it all out." Makarov said in a compassionate tone.

This was the invitation that was needed for his floodgates to open. He had never felt pain like this before. The pain of loss. This stinging pain made him question whether someone like him who had destroyed the joy and life of countless others deserved a chance at atonement. Maybe fate was punishing him for dashing the hopes and dreams of the countless lives he had taken. But he did not have the time to find the answers to any of these. He just cried his heart out on Makarov's shoulders.

A long amount of time had elapsed before he stopped. Lifting his head up he dried off any tears that remained on his face.

It was already late into the night and Makarov knew the saiyan needed time to reflect upon things. So he suggested, they spent the night at the forest they were trudging through.

In a short while, a small fire was lit and around it both of them remained seated. A few fish that was caught earlier was held up in sticks as it was left to be cooked near the fire.

"Master" The saiyan said finally looking up from the fire he was staring at for so long.

"It's time, I told you about who I really am."

"So now you believe is the ideal time?"

"I thought about telling you earlier, but many things held me back. You will realize what I mean after you hear my story."

"I am ready if you are." Makarov answered as he prepared his ears to listen intently on what the saiyan had to say.

"My race are known as Saiyans. We are a race of warriors and apparently, we come from the seventh universe in a far off dimension."

"I figured that much. From your fight earlier I was sure you were not of this world." Makarov interrupted.

"Then that is done. When I was born, my power level was ridiculously high. Even many full grown warriors from my race couldn't match up to my strength. The king of my planet felt that I would be a threat to his royal lineage and therefore ordered my execution. I was stabbed when I was just a new-born infant. After that I was left to die along with my father. But there was a tyrant who we saiyans served. He was terrified of the fact that a super saiyan would rise up among us and end his reign. This fear made him destroy my planet and along with it the extinction of my race. Only a few saiyans including me and my father survived it."

Makarov was trying his hardest to fathom the facts that were being laid bare before him. He just couldn't believe people who could destroy planets like it was nothing could exist. In his world, even the strongest weapons could maybe destroy a continent at the most. Then there was the more pressing fact. Who would in their right state of mind would try to kill a new-born baby for being born with a higher power level. Any king would consider him as a prodigy of his race not as a threat.

"But this tyrant was later defeated and killed by another saiyan who survived." Broly went on. "The incident when I was just a baby made me unstable. In time all of my sanity was eroded away." He stopped and looked up at Makarov. Hesitantly he continued.

He told him about all of the deeds he had done. How much pain and agony he had wreathed across the universe.

Makarov listened with widened eyes to the explanation.

"One day, I woke up and found myself here at Earth land. I don't remember how I ended up here. But I was able to think clearly. I no longer felt anger or bloodlust. I i …"

Broly couldn't continue. He was sure that Makarov would abandon him there. He slowly raised his chin and looked into the face of the bewildered guild master.

But what befalled, surprised him. The guild master came upto him and locked him in an embrace.

"If you were the same as you were back then, you wouldn't have shed those tears. What you did was all in the past. If I have to say, then I'll say you never had a choice. Like these people who were controlled, you too were controlled. Your anger and insanity was taken advantage of to turn you into a monster." Makarov said letting go off the saiyan

"There are people who are born evil, others are forced into monsters due to circumstances. You are different. You never had a choice. You were considered a monster since the day you were born. The king who is supposed to protect his subjects ordered your death. Your home was destroyed and your father controlled you for his evil ambitions. Nobody can blame you for what you did. If you had never felt remorse for your actions, then I'll claim you never deserved a chance. But that's not true, is it? You want to atone for your sins and the mistakes you were forced to make in the past."

"I welcome you to my family with open arms, Broly. You are a member of the Fairy Tail family. As the head of the family, it is my duty to guide you. So raise your head and live the life you were granted to its fullest. The God who gave you a second chance wishes for that outcome."

Broly couldn't stop the tears that poured out from his eyes. These were not the tears of sadness, they were the tears of joy. He felt like a huge load was lifted off his chest. He felt so glad that he was found by such a kind and loving man like Makarov.

"That pain you felt, at Plant. That pain could only be felt by someone who had a good heart. A monster would never shed tears over something like that."

Broly could not help but smile at the master's words. The fear of abandonment was gone from his mind. "Thank You. Whoever gave me a second chance." He mused to himself.

"Now let's put this aside. I want you to tell me more about that super saiyan thingy."

X-X

It was early afternoon when both of them awoke. Broly was more cheerful and Makarov tried his best to incite some smiles in him.

"There is a good restaurant I know in the next town. I'll treat you to lunch. How does that sound?"

"That sounds great" came the reply.

"One more thing. Don't go all depressed over some girl issue. You might have been older when you died but presently you are just a kid. You have more years ahead of you before you start experiencing girl trouble.' Makarov advised him in a funny tone that prompted a laugh from the saiyan.

"I almost forgot this. Don't tell anyone else about your past like you told me. We can't predict how everyone else would take to that. Just tell them you are orphan alien who landed in this world after killing the guy who destroyed your planet."

"But that's a lie isn't it? Kakkarot killed Frieza, not me."

"You mentioned this Kakkarot fellow bugged you since you were a baby. So consider this as some sort of weird revenge. You are just taking credit for what he did." Makarov replied with a comical evil grin.

"That sounds great. I don't really like him even now. He was annoying, not to mention ugly. I believe I deserve to steal his credit."

"You said he was strong. But was he really that ugly?"

"Yes he was. He had a face only a mother could love. That too, only if she was a blind mother. And he wears orange clothes. Who in their right state of mind wears orange clothes? Add to that his name is related to carrots. The irony? Carrots and orange clothes. Not to mention he is an idiot. I bet he couldn't' even count upto 10. Even I can count upto 20."

Makarov couldn't help chuckle at the saiyan's nonstop bickering on mentioning Goku's name.

"That's enough foul mouthing someone. Let's go find that restaurant."

Makarov lead on while Broly followed him closely, still going on throwing abhorrent comments on Goku.

Makarov was blissful to see Broly all cheerful again albeit at the expense of some guy he hadn't even seen before. Even though the saiyan went on, the Fairy Tail guild master could more or less make out that this Goku guy was a great warrior who upheld the peace in his universe. Deep down him, prayed that this guy received something great in return for all the insults being thrown at him.

No one knew how long this moment of happiness was going to last. Well, he was going to treat a very hungry saiyan at a very expensive restaurant. Makarov too was going to join the lists of people who had committed that big folly like a certain Turtle Hermit who lost all his prize money in a restaurant.

X-X

Son Goku walked through the streets of west city where he was the centre of attention. The reason being his rumbling tummy. And this was all due to the strenuous task he had undertaken: Grocery shopping. Apparently, the only thing that outweighed grocery shopping in difficulty level was cosmetic shopping with Vegeta which was a nightmare or to be more precise, a colossal disaster.

He dug into his pocket to find some extra money, but not even any spare change remained after the so called ordeal. Chi Chi did not trust him much with money. She knew if she was not careful, he might blow it all in some restaurant.

He was too hungry and felt too lazy to fly or to do instant transmission. He slowly paced himself towards his home.

"Congratulations sir" A busty blonde cut in as Goku passed a building that looked like a restaurant.

"Congratulations! For what?' Goku asked surprised.

"You are our one millionth customer. So you get to eat all you want for free today."

Goku wanted to question her further. He was just passing by the place. He had no intention whatsoever to go in and no money too. But the words _Food, All you can eat_ , and _Free_ held him back from posing further questions.

"Ha ha." He laughed sheepishly with the trademark son grin.

"How lucky can a guy get?' He responded to the blonde.

"Don't know sir. It must be karma"

"God bless Karma." Was all he said as he walked in.

Son Gohan who was in one of his conferences suddenly felt at unease.

"I feel like something bad is going to happen. And somehow dad's involved."

X-X

 **HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER. YOUR REVIEWS AND FEEDBACKS WILL BE KINDLY APPRECIATED**.

 **Let me also say sorry for this chapter feeling so rushed. I wanted to quickly upload this chapter, but I also had a lot of work to finish. Due to this, I quickly tried to finish it off without divulging too much into details.**

And another thing about Broly being all ooc. Like I mentioned earlier he was cured of his insanity and is back in his kid self. So he is just like any normal 10 year old with a consciousness albeit being on a planet buster level.

I got this idea after that alternative ending from supersonic warriors 2. I believe that if Broly wasn't stabbed when he was a baby and had a proper parentage, he would not have ended up a monster. Also I have so many things planned for the story up ahead.


	11. A message from me

Hey there guys and girls. I am extremely sorry that I haven't updated in a while. There are several reasons for that. Mainly, it was not the loss of inspiration. I still have the same fire burning inside me when I started this fic and it hasn't diminished one bit.

The primary reason is that I am not happy at all at the direction I took the story. I agree that Broly was way ooc and my pacing was just horrible. I have to rectify that before I can continue. I tried to make up for it in future chapters but no matter how I tried, these chapters ended up not quite on track. You wouldn't believe I spent two weeks on a perfect chapter 11 and came up with nothing at all.

Then my other fic IZANAGI has been eating away my time. Let me just say, I write that fic with so much heart and passion that I cannot help but keep writing it and keep everything aside while doing so. I sort of like fell in mad romance with that story.

What I want to promise is that this story is not dead. It is going to get a major revamp from the ground up. I am going to post a new first chapter within a month correcting all mistakes I have made. Which means the entirety of the story is going to be different with a different timeline setting and major character developments.

Reawakening will come back better and stronger than before.

And yes friends, please check out my other fic too if you have the time.

 **I wish you guys A Happy and Prosperous New Year. May the New Year bring with it countless happiness into your lives**.

With Regards,

WATCHER89


End file.
